Una Vida Fuera del Guion
by Keysanz
Summary: ¿Se han preguntado que es lo que ocurre tras las series animes que vemos? Muchos creen que son otro mundo,pero realmente... ¿es así? Nuestros personajes son personas comunes y corrientes. Para seguir matándoles la ilusión, no son como se los imaginan,desde su personalidad todo es moldeado por el poder de los fans.¡Así que anímate a entrar y conocer... el verdadero mundo de Naruto!
1. Chapter 1: La verdad tras camaras

Los autores de este fanfic son Xioyozaqui y Keylove14

Como todos saben Naruto y Naruto Shippuden le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

La idea central del fic si nos pertenece a nosotras las autoras

Por ultimo ¡Disfruten!

* * *

><p><strong>La verdad tras cámaras<strong>

— _¿No se está sacudiendo el interior de tu estómago? Jajaja No mucho, ¿verdad? Parece que la cosa en tu interior ha estado ansiosa desde hace un tiempo._

— _¿En mi interior? ¿Cómo sabes…?_

—_Supongo que podría ser el Kyuubi…. – En serio, nunca me hubiese imaginado que sería eso jajaja. No sabía que pudiese haber otro tipo que fuera exactamente igual a mí en este mundo y es por eso que esto es insoportable. Se me eriza la piel del solo pensar en tu existencia. ¡TEN POR SEGURO QUE TE ELIMINARÉ!_

.

.

.

.

Se oyó un silencio, y luego un timbre. – ¡Listo, corten! – una voz masculina se hizo presente tras los parlantes del pequeño estudio de grabación.

—Bien hecho Naruto, gracias por todo. Sal un momento por favor. – El joven se sacó los audífonos que había tenido puesta con la guía de audio mientras la pantalla delante de él se apagaba. Las luces se encendieron y el joven salió de la sala de grabación, delante de él, un pequeño hombre asiático, de ojos oscuros, con lentes y cabello corto, salieron de la habitación en donde se encontraban, caminaron por un pasadizo corto y entraron a una sala de estar que era conectada con el estudio de grabación a través de unos televisores.

Aquel lugar era espacioso y estaba implementado con todo lo necesario para que los actores pasen sus horas libres, habían sillones grandes y cómodos, una gran pantalla de televisión (a parte de las pantallas de la sala de grabación) una nevera, un pequeño bar, una mesa de billar y diversas cosas más. El hombre de anteojos entró a la habitación seguido por el rubio, y en ese momento el sonido de palmas les dio la bienvenida.

―Bien hecho Naruto, ese dialogó doble te quedo muy bueno- se oyó.

―Es verdad, te quedó fantástico- dijo una voz femenina

―Gracias – respondió él mientras paseaba su vista por aquella sala, allí se encontraban algunos de sus compañeros y amigos, que había conocido desde su infancia, cuando fue elegido como el protagonista de la serie más popular del momento: _**Naruto**_. Una serie que fue nombrada bajo su mismo nombre y posteriormente, fue renombrada: _**Naruto Shippuden**_.

Aquello había sido lo mejor que le había sucedido, pues fue un gran paso en su carrera artística. Naruto, era una serie, que desde un inicio planteó formar un elenco conformado por actores de renombre y talentos totalmente nuevos, como era su caso.

El director general: Masashi Kishimoto, creador de la historia y director de la serie, películas y más, lo había elegido personalmente, lo que fue un gran honor. Esta serie tenía como característica principal que todos los actores conservaran sus nombres originales, sin embargo, la historia era una locura realmente, un mundo alterno de ninjas, con enredos amorosos, de amistad, de dramas y misterios, desde un inicio capto la atención de un gran público que fue incrementando con el paso de los años, al igual que la gran popularidad de los actores y de la misma historia, pues tan buena fue la calidad que la serie lleva en primer lugar de los ranking desde que salió al aire, y causó la aparición de las diversas películas, ovas, pistas musicales, diversa mercancía y hasta un libro.

En fin, allí se encontraban todos aquellos que habían comenzado junto a él, amigos, colegas, todos los jóvenes que durante esos cinco años, habían logrado tener una alta reputación.

―Bueno chicos, tengo que informarles que con esto acabamos de grabar las voces de la película, lo que significa que tienen el fin de semana libre – habló el hombre de cabello negro –Sin embargo – hizo una pausa, miro a los jóvenes que habían colocado en sus rostros, expresiones de alegría y emoción – El lunes los quiero temprano en el set para filmar los siguientes episodios ¡¿Entendieron?! – dijo sacando un pequeño megáfono de quien sabe dónde.

―Sí, sí anciano, entendimos- habló la peli rosada con un tono brusco, la cual se encontraba en el sillón con una revista de la cual no había apartado la vista.

―Bien, ahora sí, los dejo- sin más, Kishimoto desapareció.

―No sé por qué tanto apuro de filmar el lunes, deberían darnos una semana de descanso como mínimo, además que es puro relleno lo que nos toca filmar a partir de hoy día, hasta quién sabe cuándo- dijo la misma con pesar a su amiga quién sentada a su lado no apartaba la vista de la televisión.

―Lo sé, a mí me gustaría ¡ir a divertirme!- saltó como niña emocionada. – ¡Ya lo tengo! – Gritó llamando la atención de todos los presentes -¡Vamos todos a bailar! ¿Qué dicen? –sonrió. Unos cuantos segundos de silencio se hicieron presentes.

―Sí, yo voy – dijo la pelirosa tirando la revista a un lado del sillón – Ya me hace falta divertirme. Ino emocionada seguía reclutando personas para su plan nocturno de diversión.

―Pues, depende ¿a cuál piensas ir? Ósea, no podemos ir a cualquiera ¿me entiendes? Tiene que ser una en donde haya cosas importadas, alta sociedad ¿si me sigues?- habló un joven de contextura gruesa y cabellos marrones, quien se encontraba sentado al otro extremo del sillón, con un plato de postres en frente de él.

―Obvio, si es que vamos a ir aun lugar, tiene que ser un lugar con clase ¿se imaginan que _**twitee**_ que no estamos en un sitio de clase? ¿Qué dirían las personas? – intervino una castaña horrorizada con la idea.

―Bueno, creo que si podríamos ir a una discoteca de clase. Así que, eso quiere decir que… –decidió la rubia – Chouji y TenTen también van ¿qué dicen los otros?- preguntó animada.

―Yo voy si mi amor va – habló un ojiperla al otro lado de la sala, quién se encontraba jugando en la mesa de billar, junto a dos chicos más.

―Ya con Neji somos 5 ¿Quién más? – preguntó, sin embargo, un silenció inundó la habitación.

Ino infló sus cachetes con enojo. -¡DIGAN ALGO!- gritó -¿Hina-chan?- preguntó dirigiéndose a una linda peli azul que se encontraba sentada en la barra, con un libro en la mesa, un plato de uvas a un lado y una limonada al otro.

– Mmm… déjame ver, mañana tengo sesión de fotos, pero, no es gran cosa, así que cuenta conmigo Ino, yo si voy, necesito des estresarme- sonrió Hinata. La rubia siguió preguntando por quienes se apuntaban llegando a Shikamaru y Temari

―Eto…yo-yo…yo no sé si ir – comenzó a balbucear la rubia mencionada. – ¿Shika-kun irás?- preguntó mirando al joven a su lado, el cual le dedicó una sonrisa picarona.

―Si tú quieres ir, ahí me tendrás. Sabes que lo desees lo cumpliré, eres mi reina y yo…soy tu peón- finalizó en susurro cerca del oído de la joven, lo que provocó que esta se sonrojase.

―Vaya, vaya, Shikamaru, se ve que estás muy calmado hoy día ¿qué no te preocupa la ubicación de los planetas?- dijo en tono burlón Sakura.

― ¡NO BROMEES CON ESO!- saltó el joven de golpee – Tú no sabes lo que el poder del universo puede hacer si estás en contra suyo, es por ello…que tienes que estar en paz con él y no hacer tonterías- finalizó tomando un bocado de aire y sentó en posición de reflexión.

―Ya amor, cálmate- pidió dulcemente la rubia a su lado, tomándole de la mano.

―Estoy calmado amor, no te preocupes – respondió en tono galante, mientras la miraba a los ojos.

―Aja, y ya vamos otra vez con ellos dos – suspiró la peli rosa – ¿Por qué las parejitas tienen que ser tan melosas? – Sakura se cruzó de brazos.

―Bien que te gustaría estar así con Sasuke-kun- bufó Ino picarona, mientras golpeaba suavemente con el codo a su amiga.

―Es verdad ¿Y Sasuke? – preguntó el rubio, quién se había sentado a un lado de la sala, cogiendo un libro

―Yo que sé, se habrá ido por ahí a ocultarse, ¡Y CLARO QUE TE EQUIVOCAS INO!, con niñatos engreídos no me gusta estar- refutó la oji jade. La joven rubia comenzó a llenar sus ojos con pequeñas lágrimas. Así era Ino, muy sensible y con una personalidad casi infante, ante el semblante de su amiga lo único que le quedo a la pelirosa fue disculparse ya que sabía que Ino era la reina del drama si se lo proponía. Ante la disculpa de su amiga como por arte de magia, la joven cambió su estado de ánimo rápidamente.

― ¿Y quién más se apunta? – pregunto la rubia

―Yo voy, habrán seguro muchas chicas lindas que deseen verme – dijo uno de los castaños que jugaba billar. ―Kankuro, no creo que alguien deseará verte, en especial si son chicas lindas – bufó Tenten. ―Tú qué sabes, ya verás – dijo esperanzado el castaño.

―Yo iré – una voz seria se hizo presente, todos voltearon hacia la mesa de billar, en donde se encontraba un joven de cabellos y ojos negros cubierto por unos finos lentes, no era nadie más que Sai.

―Está bien – Bufó Ino – pero nada de cantar – le aclaró al pelinegro.

― ¿Pero por qué? - ¡Si la vida es más bonita si cantamooooos! – dijo Sai cantando, mientras en la frente de Ino empezaba a marcarse una venita de ira. – ¡Y cantemos todos, para que la vida sea linda! – el joven empezaba a dar vueltas. ― ¡PARA YA! – Ino gritó, pero el joven no paró, y así siguió gritándole para que se detenga.

― Ya comenzó – Sakura suspiró, mientras Hinata, quién se acercaba caminado a los sillones, reía divertida por el show de sus amigos. Tenten al igual que Sakura opinaban todo lo crontario

―Bueno, como sea – Ino detuvo los gritos y se giró, como antes lo había hecho, volvió a cambiar de estado a ánimo a uno más alegre – Los que vamos somos: Saku-chan, Tema-chan…

― ¿Por qué tiene que poner sufijos?- preguntó Sakura en voz baja a la peli azul que se encontraba apoyada en el espaldar del sillón en donde ella se encontraba sentada.

―Así es ella, le gusta hacer eso.

―…Shika-kun, Chou-kun, Neji-kun, Tenten-chan, Hinata-chan… – siguió ella.

― ¡¿Qué?! ¿Quién te ha dado permiso para ir a ti? –le preguntó con molestia Neji a Hinata, Interrumpiendo a Ino, quién infló sus cachetes.

―No necesito permiso de nadie para ir a divertirme oni-chan – dijo serena la ojiperla

― ¿Cómo qué no? A mí me tienes que pedir permiso,¡soy tu hermano mayor!- dijo en tono autoritario

―Aja, sí, sigue soñando ni-chan - río la joven, mientras cogía su libro, se daba media vuelta y camina hacia el otro lado del salón, haciéndole caso omiso a su primo quién empezaba a hacer regaños.

―Bueno, sigo… Kanku-kun, yo y Sai – Sakura se burló ante el tono que uso su amiga al llamar al pelinegro. Temari sabía muy bien que a Ino no le simpatizaba mucho Sai, por lo que compartió una mirada cómplice con la pelirosa

―Bueno, que alguien le avise a los demás, falta Shino-kun, Sasuke-kun…-Ino contaba con sus dedos mirando al cielo, como recordando los nombres de sus compañeros- Kiba-kun y Gaara-chan-

―Por enésima vez, Gaara no es mujer- explicó el pelinegro de anteojos.

― ¿Y a ti quién te preguntó?- gritó la oji celeste empezando una nueva discusión.

La oji perla se acercó al rubio quién se encontraba sentado leyendo un libro desde que había llegado a la sala, y al cual no parecía entusiasmarle la idea de ir a bailar.

―Hola- saludó. El joven tardo unos segundos, pero finalmente alzó la vista con una sonrisa serena. -Ah, Hola Hinata ¿pasa algo?- preguntó.

―Mmm no, nada realmente. ¿Irás hoy?- preguntó mientras tomaba asiento al lado del joven.

―No, la verdad bailar y esas cosas no van conmigo- admitió.

―Pero, no es solo para bailar, es para desestresarnos un poco y pasarla juntos- ánimo la peliazul, el rubio continuo con su negativa con la excusa de terminar de leer su libreto. ―Hay, para eso tienes el fin de semana, vamos Naruto, no sales con nosotros hace mucho – intentó animar.

―Jeeh, prometo que la próxima si voy – dijo ante la mirada de borreguito y el puchero que la ojiperla estaba haciendo, lo que le causó gracia y ternura.

―Mentiroso, sé que no lo harás, así llevas diciéndome desde hace un año- expresó la joven mientras Naruto seguía excusando realmente ese chico no tenía ánimos de fiesta ―De acuerdo – la joven resignada, soltó un suspiro, abrió su libro ya poyó su rostro sobre su mano. –Eso quiere decir que Sasuke tampoco irá.

― ¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó el joven mirando a la chica.

―Por qué Sasuke no va a ningún lado a menos que estés tú- río.

―No es verdad – intentó corregir el rubio, mientras la joven le llevaba la contra, un pequeño sonido interrumpió la charla – ¿Trabajo?- preguntó el joven.

―Sí, tengo que ir a filmación – la joven se puso de pie, cogió sus cosas y se dispuso a salir.

―Nos vemos en la noche- volteó para salir y se encontró con un joven de cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color.–Hola Sasuke- saludó animada

―H-hola Hina-chan—dijo algo tímido, a lo que la chica sonrió antes de marcharse.

El chico entró y se acercó rápidamente hacia en donde se encontraba el rubio.

―Hola Naruto- saludó.

―Sasuke, ¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó.

―Mi hermano no me dejaba en paz- se limitó a decir soltando un suspiro.

― ¡SASUKE-KUN! – un gritó de Ino hizo estremecer el cuerpo del moreno.

―I-ino-chan- intentó disimular su sorpresa.

― ¿Irás hoy con nosotros?- preguntó.

―Eto…bueno, yo…- el joven miro a su alrededor en busca de algo y se topó con la mirada directa de Sakura, lo que lo hizo estremecerse aún más. –Eto… yo… bueno….

―Ok, lo tomaré como un tal vez- habló Ino – ¿Naruto-kun irás? – preguntó dirigiéndose al oji azul quién levantó la vista de su lectura.

―Como ya le dije a Hinata, hoy no tengo muchas ganas, diviértanse ustedes- el muchacho se puso de pie y empezó a caminar. Inmediatamente Sasuke declinó la invitación y salió tras Naruto.

―Bueno, ya me lo imaginaba… Son dos menos, hay que avisarles a los demás- rio la rubia

―¿Por qué siempre le va como corderito?- preguntó Sakura cruzada de brazos.

―Sasuke ve a Naruto como una protección, la verdad, desde que se conocen se volvieron muy unidos. Yo creo que se complementan muy bien- río Tenten

―Calla, al decirlo así, haces sonar como si esto fuera un relato yaoi- expresó la joven con algo de enfado.

―Jajajaja, no nada que ver. En fin, Cielito, ¿vamos a comer?- preguntó la castaña.

―Claro mi tesoro, vamos- el joven de cabellos marrones, se puso de pie.

―Bueno, ya nos vamos, nosotros le avisaremos a Shino - dijo Tenten.

-Oki, gracias Tenten-chan, eto… ¿le avisarás a Lee-san?- preguntó tímida.

-No podría aunque quisiera, nadie tiene como contactarse con ese antisocial- bufó antes de salir arrastrando al ojiperla.

-Yo-yo le puedo decir a Gaara-kun- dijo tímida la rubia junto a Shikamaru.

-Está bien, entonces yo le diré a Kiba-kun- dijo animada Ino.

Y así, poco a poco todos salieron de aquella sala, a la cual no volverían hasta dentro de tres días.

Se encontraba en su departamento compartido, sentado en el sillón de la sala, junto a un libro y una taza de café, en el otro extremo, su compañero de departamento, quién veía entretenido la televisión.

-Hey teme- llamó el rubio.

-¿Qué quieres dobe?- preguntó en un tono tranquilo pero bromista, volteando a verlo.

-¿Qué haces aquí un viernes en la noche?- preguntó

-No tenía nada mejor que hacer- dijo secamente el joven evadiendo la mirada.

-Oh vamos Sasuke, no tienes que fingir conmigo, te conozco.

-Cierra la boca Dobe, me molestas- dijo cortante.

Naruto se le quedó mirando unos momentos, antes de dibujar en su rostro una sonrisa maliciosa. – Vaya, vaya, Sasuke ya te estás pareciendo al vengador de la serie.

-No es cierto – el joven miró hacia otro lado haciendo un puchero.

-No, espera….allí está nuevamente el pequeño Sasuke – el rubio empezó a soltar una carcajada.

– Bueno, bueno, si no tienes nada mejor que hacer, supongo que saldrás con los demás esta noche- dijo volviendo a tomar su postura tranquila.

―Pues…no – dijo en tono bajo. El oji azul quedo mirando a su amigo.

―Sasuke, no me digas que no irás porque no iré yo – preguntó algo serio, el chico bajo la mirada – Jajaja Sasuke no soy tu niñera, además… ¿sabes? Están comenzando a dudar de tu sexualidad – el rubio volvió a estallar en risas. – Créeme, he leído tus cartas de fans y…pobres, piensan que estás del otro lado Teme. Enserio…eso si fue gracioso, jajajajajaja – el rubio no podía controlar la risa y cada vez se le dibujaba una marca de enojo en la frente a Sasuke.

Algo sonrojado por la vergüenza y enojado exclamo – ¡¿Quién te ha dado la autorización para leer mis cartas?! Además, no me importa lo que crean los demás, ¡no lo soy y lo sabes! – gritó mientras se cruzaba de brazos, mientras el rubio intentaba dejar de reír –Si no voy hoy, es porque irá la loca de Haruno y detesto que me acose tanto, no lo soporto- finalizó con un suspiro.

-Sasuke, amigo migo…. Tú no aguantas a ninguna mujer- dijo Naruto afirmando algo que daba a ser obvio.

―Da lo mismo, no iré- sentenció.

―Allá tú "SASUKE-CHAN"- Naruto volvió a reír.

―No puedo creer que lo dijeras – dijo amenazante, recordando el apodo que siempre va gritando su hermano.

Las horas pasaron, Sasuke se había quedado dormido en el mueble, mientras que Naruto terminaba de leer su libro, y es que así era él, terminaba lo que empezaba.

El reloj marcaba las 10 pm, todas las luces estaban apagadas a excepción de la lámpara al lado del rubio que alumbraba las gastadas hojas de "Crimen y Castigo" que tenían tan entretenido al oji zafiro. El timbre sonó, una, dos, tres veces… El joven dejó el libro en la mesita del costado y se encaminó a la puerta.

― ¿Quién es?- preguntó Sasuke medio somnoliento que se había despertado por el sonido del timbre.

―No lo sé, iré a ver…- el joven se acercó y abrió la puerta.

―Hinata – dijeron ambos muchachos al ver a la hermosa joven delante de ellos con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Lucía un hermoso atuendo, como era costumbre de ella, siempre llevaba lo último en la moda pero manteniendo su esencia y su sencillez. Tenía puesto un vestido con la parte de arriba negra a con manga corta, y una falda negra con capas y estampado de flores grises, un cinturón que sujetaba la falda a mitad del abdomen y encima de la parte superior, llevaba un chaleco negro. El cabello lo tenía suelto, brillante y largo, encima un gorro negro con una cinta brillante, de aquellos que se parecían a los que utilizaban antiguamente los caballeros y los cuales, con el pasar del tiempo, se fueron modificando para todos. En sus pies, unas elegantes sandalias de tacón. Complementaba todo el estilo con pequeños accesorios como uno collar liviano con un dije, aretes y unas cuantas pulseras negras brillantes. Simple, pero bonita.

― ¡Hola!- saludó la joven.

― ¿Cómo entraste?- preguntó Naruto, mientras cerraba la puerta tras la joven.

― ¿Olvidas que el portero me conoce?- preguntó retóricamente.

―Tengo que hablar con ese hombre- se mofó Naruto.

―Jaja, gracioso- dijo en tono seco la joven.

―¿Y para que viniste Hina?- preguntó Sasuke acercándose a la joven. -¿No deberías estar con los demás?-

―Hacia allá me dirijo, pero venía por algo- dijo.

―¿Olvidaste algo aquí? – preguntó Naruto, caminando hacia el sillón nuevamente.

―Algo así, vengo a secuestrarlos- rio, Naruto se quedó quieto y Sasuke la miró extrañado, ambos estaban estupefactos.

―Así es, no puedo permitir que dos de mis grandes amigos se pase su día libre tirado en el sillón durmiendo.

―Yo no estoy durmiendo- refutó Naruto.

― ¡O leyendo un libro por quinta vez!, así que, se me van a cambiar enseguida- ordenó.

―Hinata, gracias, enserio, pero…no tengo muchos ánimos de ir, anda con Sasuke- dijo el muchacho –Te dije que la próxima vez.

―Sí, y con tus próximas veces me tienes engañada desde más de un año, así que apúrense, porque de aquí no me voy sin ustedes- rio mientras tomaba asiento y se cruzaba de brazos.

―Pues entonces ponte cómoda, porque no iré a ningún lado Hina- dijo el rubio mientras abría su libro.

― ¿Quieres algo?- preguntó Sasuke mientras entraba a la cocina.

―No, gracias- respondió al moreno. -Oh vamos aguafiestas, no pierdes nada yendo, además, Sasuke se sentirá mejor si vas- animó.

―Si él quiere, que vaya- dijo en tono serio. –Yo no soy nadie para detenerlo.

―Naruto, sabes cómo es Sasuke, además… hace mucho que no salimos todos juntos- dijo con un tono dulce. El muchacho la vio –Porfi, ¿por mí?- pidió moviendo los ojos como si fuera una pequeña.

El chico soltó una risita. –Eres una chantajista – volteo a verla directamente

―Algo- rió la muchacha, mientras Sasuke salió de la cocina con un vaso de jugo.

―Sasuke, ve a cambiarte, tú también Naruto- dijo poniéndose de pie Hinata.

―Yo no dije que iría – expreso el pelinegro con rapidez.

― Tú vas, a voluntad o arrastrado, pero vas- sentenció la joven, mientras que el rubio tragaba saliva ante la mirada de la oji perla dirigida a su amigo. Definitivamente, no sería bueno decirle no a una molesta Hinata.

* * *

><p>Algun review para estas autoras? ji<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: La Fiesta (I)

**La Fiesta**

**Parte (I)**

Naruto no me pertenece, todo es obra y creación de Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p>Más tarde, se encontraban los tres en el auto de Hinata junto al chofer, rumbo a la discoteca en donde estarían esa noche.<p>

― ¿Quiénes van?- preguntó Naruto sin ánimos, mirando a la ventana.

―Todos, oye, - regaño la peliazul – cambia de actitud o malograrás la fiesta- rio al final.

―Lo siento, pero fui arrastrado, literalmente – dijo soltando una sonrisa fingida.

―Jejeje ¿ves? Te ves lindo así- la muchacha bajó del carro, el cual ya se había detenido en la puerta del lugar. Naruto suspiró y salió detrás, Sasuke había ido en el asiento delantero y ya los esperaba abajo. –Oww ¡Se ven tan lindos!- la muchacha los veía con emoción – ¿O será que nos lo veo hace tiempo fuera de los sets?

―Debe ser eso- Afirmó Naruto.

El joven, al ser obligado a salir de su casa, solo había tenido tiempo de bañarse y ponerse unos jeans oscuros, un polo blanco y una chaqueta negra, con unos zapatos blancos. Atuendo que resaltaba bastante sus hermosos ojos azules y su deslumbrante cabellera despeinada rubia.

Sasuke, por su parte, opto por colocarse una camisa azulina de manga media (tres cuartos) y un pantalón negro con chaleco y zapatos a juego. A pesar del cansancio, y de las ropas que utilizaban, los dos jóvenes lucían espectacular.

La peliazul se colocó en medio de ambos chicos y los tomó de los brazos, aunque llevaba zapatos de tacón número 9 aquellos muchachos la superaban en tamaño. –Vamos – dijo sonriendo, e ingresaron a la discoteca.

Entre la música estridente y las luces de colores, se acercaron a la zona superior en donde se encontraban las mesas.

― ¡HINA-CHAN! ¡AQUÍ!- una voz muy familiar se escuchó.

― Esa es Ino – rio la peliazul mientras se adelantaba con los demás.

―Naruto ¿estás seguro de esto? Aún estamos a tiempo de irnos – le comentó Sasuke, mientras dirigía su mirada hacía la mesa en donde se encontraban todo el grupo charlando y tomando.

―Bueno, ya estamos aquí ¿no? Creo que no tenemos otra opción, pero si quieres puedes irte – Dijo el rubio con las manos en los bolsillos siguiendo el camino hacia la mesa. Sasuke se detuvo un instante mientras veía a su compañero caminar con paso detenido. – No te preocupes les diré que el pequeño Sasuke-CHAN estaba enfermo – dijo con tono burlón, antes de seguir.

El pelinegro suspiró, sabía que si se retiraba afectaría gravemente su meta. Realmente, quería demostrarles a todos que él no era aquel chico tímido, con miedo a las mujeres y dependiente de Naruto, como todos creían. No. Él era Sasuke Uchiha y podía lidiar con una salida como esa. Esa sería su meta esta noche, es más, hoy trataría de conocer a personas nuevas, quizás alguna chica. El joven actor soltó una sonrisa victoriosa. – Hoy verán que no soy el bebito que necesita de todos – se dijo para sí mientras realizaba un gesto de victoria.

― ¿Qué rayos está haciendo?- murmuró para sí el rubio, quién había volteado a ver a su amigo, y se había topado con un Sasuke distraído en sus pensamientos y con una pose de victoria.

― ¡No puede ser!- saltó la rubia, cuando llegó el rubio, seguido de Sasuke, quién llegaba con una sonrisa y una postura de victoria, la cual pareció irse, en cuanto los ojos de todos los presentes se detuvieron en él y Naruto. Inmediatamente, se quedó un tanto pasmado, pero esta vez no se ocultó tras su amigo.

― ¡Hina-chan! ¿Cómo hiciste para traerlos? – preguntó la rubia aún impactada por ver a sus dos camaradas del set.

―Digamos, que usé unos truquitos- dijo guiñando el ojo. –Bien, iré a la barra por unas bebidas con los chicos, ya venimos – dijo con una sonrisita y jalando a ambos jóvenes de los brazos.

―Eh, espera Hinata – se quejó el oji azul mientras se perdía entre la multitud con la joven y Sasuke.

―Ino-chan me pregunto cómo habrá hecho Hina para convencer a ese par de venir – preguntó Tenten aun sorprendida. –Esto lo tengo que Twittear- dijo emocionada sacando el celular.

―Sí, sí, mucha diversión, pero no se olviden de que no podemos hacer gran revuelo, sino, las cámaras llegarán y Kishi nos va a matar por hacer escándalos – suspiró la peli rosa mientras tomaba un sorbo de una bebida que tenía delante de ella.

―Sí, sí, no te preocupes – mencionó la castaña despreocupada mientras tecleaba.

**Tenten Ama** TenfabulousAma #Ohmy Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha se aparecieron después de mil años discodeclase elenconarutoshippudenteens Esto es un milagro.

La oji jade se perdió un segundo en sus pensamientos. Ella tampoco podía creer que aquellos dos estaban allí, caminando hacia la barra de tragos al otro lado del salón. Era cierto que habían insistido para que vayan pero, nunca imaginó que realmente llegarían a asistir. Definitivamente Hinata los había drogado o algo por el estilo.

-Personalmente creo que Hinata les hizo una clase de brujería o simplemente los drogó – dijo en voz baja, para que solo Tenten e Ino escucharán tal afirmación.

La rubia quedó estupefacta ante tal revelación, sin duda alguna, Hinata tenía que tener alguna técnica de persuasión, una técnica, que ella tenía que aprender a como dé lugar.

―Saku-chan drogados o no… están acá y yo, Ino Yamanaka, me encargaré de averiguar como esos dos vinieron – Se puso de pie rápidamente y adoptó una postura militar - Deje todo en mis manos Sakura-sama – Sonrió y se fue saltando, enfrascada en una "misión" que jamás había recibido.

―Demonios. Tenten, hazme acordar no darle más alcohol a Ino, es peligroso – sentenció, mientras la castaña reía junto a un castaño que al escuchar lo dicho había soltado una ligera risa.

― ¿Tú de que te ríes idiota egocéntrico? – preguntó la oji jade mirando fijamente al muchacho. Neji paró de reír, realmente ese era el tema que más le dolía y ser llamado así, era de ofenderse. Soltó una sonrisa maliciosa. – ¿Me hablas a mí? – Preguntó haciéndose el desentendido – Bueno teñida… - comenzó.

― ¿Teñida?- repitió Sakura, arqueando una ceja.

―Al menos, la chiquivieja está haciendo algo divertido. Tú solo estás embriagándote para intentar olvidar el rechazo constante de Uchiha – Inmediatamente después de haber dicho, se tapó la boca. No podía creer que acababa de prender la mecha, de lo que sería una gran bomba, y donde él, saldría herido. Volteó la mirada aterrada hacia donde se encontraba Sakura. Un aura maligna parecía provenir de ella. Aunque puede que haya sido solo su imaginación, producto del miedo y de las copas de más.

― ¡OH NO! HYUUGA, ESO FUE UN GRAN ERROR DE TU PARTE – Sakura, se puso de pie y cogió al muchacho de la camisa.

―Mi amor, debes aprender a hablar menos – rio por lo bajo Tenten, mientras cogía su celular y se preparaba para poner en su estado: Soltera.

Sakura estaba a punto de aplicarle a Neji unas cuantas llaves de karate, que había aprendido durante los rodajes, cuando se vio interrumpida por la presencia de tres personas frente a la mesa.

― ¿Q-qué están haciendo? – preguntó algo sorprendido Naruto.

―Déjame adivinar, mi hermano te dijo algo hiriente – aseguró Hinata, ante la mirada asustada de Neji.

―Exactamente fue eso – rio el pelinegro sentado al otro lado de la mesa. Era Sai.

― ¿Qué nunca aprende? – suspiró, mientras tomaba asiento, junto a los otros dos. Hinata y Naruto se acercaron rápidamente hacia los dos jóvenes, para evitar un derrame innecesario de sangre.

―Sakura, te prometo que luego le damos una paliza juntas, pero creo que no es momento, las cámaras están afuera- intentó persuadir la muchacha. La joven volteó y observó unos cuantos paparazis es la puerta.

―Te salvaste por esta vez nenita – dijo Sakura mientras lo botaba a un lado y tomaba asiento –No tengo ganas de ensuciarme las manos – Neji iba a decir algo, pero Tenten le tapó la boca.

―Mi cosita, mejor no digas nada…no quiero ser viuda.

―Tsk- Sasuke chasqueó la lengua – Es justo por eso que no quería venir. Es realmente fastidioso todo ese jaleo… - dijo en murmuro. Sabía más que nadie, que Haruno molesta no era nada bueno para nadie y calmarla era más difícil, que decirle a Shikamaru que dejara de preocuparse por los astros y las supersticiones. Suspiró.

―Uchiha nadie te obligo a venir – dijo brusca la peli rosa volteándose para ignorarle.

― ¿Me ha escuchado? – preguntó inocente.

―Eh Sakura-chan realmente si lo obligaron – intervino en ese momento Temari, que algo tímida y con algo de temor por la reacción de Sakura, abrazaba a Shikamaru.

―Me da igual, aún está a tiempo de irse, no quiero estar viendo su ridícula cara – dijo terminando de tomarse su vaso de vodka –No es como si fuera necesario que esté aquí.

―Pues…yo…yo… ¡yo tampoco tenía ganas de verte!- habló Sasuke con valor.

― ¡Basta ya! ¡Hemos venido a divertirnos! ¡Dejen de pelear! – se quejó Ino, apareciendo de repente. –Esperen – la joven se sorprendió y junto con todos volvió su mirada hacia el pelinegro, que algo sonrojado se mordía el labio, lo que lo hacía muy adorable.

―Sasuke-kun ¿le ha contestado a Sakura?- preguntó Ino.

―Eso…eso parece – dijo sin salir de su asombro el rubio.

-¡YA DEJEN DE VERME! – el joven se sentó al otro lado de la mesa y comenzó a tomar su copa de licor con la mirada perdida y la cara roja.

―Vaya, con lo que uno se encuentra – rio Tenten. – Bueno, bueno, dejémonos de tonterías, ósea, no vamos a quedar mal ¿no? Ósea estamos en una súper discoteca y hace uff que no nos veíamos todos, déjense de tonterías ¿sí? Por hoy al menos.

―Mi cuchurrumi tiene razón- habló un embobado Neji abrazando a Tenten

― ¿Cu-cuchurrumi?- repitieron todos, luego de un intercambió de miradas, empezaron las risas.

― ¡YA BASTA!- saltó un sonrojado Neji.

―Jajaja hay hermano, el amor te pone cursi – unas risas provinieron de Hinata.

―Me dan asco – dijo para sí Sakura.

―Hola a todos- todos voltearon a ver de dónde había provenido aquella voz. Justo al frente de ellos se encontraban tres jóvenes.

― ¡Kankuro-kun, Kiba-kun, Gaara-chan!- gritó la rubia.

― ¡Que Gaara es hombre!- refutó Sai

―Shu shu, contigo. – la joven le hizo un gesto con la mano y se volvió hacia los chicos recién llegados.

―Hola bellas señoritas, ya llegué, espero que no me hallan extrañado demasiado- dijo el mayor de los castaños.

―Kiba-kun, que bueno que hayas podido venir, pensé que no vendrías- mencionó Temari, ignorando completamente a Kankuro.

―Bueno, no quería dejar solos a mis amigos, pero no me pude negar – dijo en un tono tierno.

― ¿Amigos? ¿Te refieres a los Akamarus?- preguntó curioso Shikamaru.

― ¡Qué no se llaman Akamaru! Cada uno de ellos tiene su propio nombre – dijo emocionado.

―Bueno, bueno. Gaara, ¿de qué estás disfrazado hoy?- preguntó Sai.

― ¿Disfrazado? Nunca estoy disfrazado, yo me visto según mi estado de ánimo, mi personalidad, según lo que mi corazón mande – dijo.

-Bueno, y ¿Cómo éstas hoy?-

― ¿Qué no se me nota? – los presentes observaron al muchacho de pies a cabeza, lucía unos lentes oscuros y una pañoleta en la cabeza negra. Un polo rojo con una chaqueta negra, un pantalón del mismo color y zapatos a juego.

―No, ni idea – comento Hinata.

―Hoy soy rebelde ¿Por qué nadie me entiende?-

―Jejeje… ¿Y los demás? – preguntó Hinata cambiando rápido de tema y dirigiéndose hacia Kiba.

―Pues los fabulosos, dicen que llegarán más tarde.

― ¿Fabulosos?- preguntó Temari.

―Shino y Chouji, otra vez se les subieron los humos- excusó el muchacho.

―Oh, Naruto, Sasuke, me acabo de dar cuenta de que están aquí ¿Cómo han venido?- preguntó el amante de los perros.

―Pues…- el rubio iba a hablar sin embargo fue cortado por Ino quién saltó.

―Hina-chan los trajo, ya bueno, ya que estamos aquí la mayoría ¿Qué tal si bailamos?- sin más la joven jaló a la parejita de Tenten y Neji y los empujó hacia la pista. – Bien, faltan los demás… ¿Por las buenas o por las malas?-preguntó con una sonrisa. Todos intercambiaron una sutil mirada y cogieron a la persona más cercana a ellos, sin siquiera mirar quién era.

La música estaba a todo volumen, la mayor parte de luces apagadas, solo unas cuantas luces cortadoras, que daban un efecto en cámara lenta. La multitud saltaba y bailaba al compás. Todos al instante cogieron la mano de la persona más cerca para librarse de la mirada asesina de su rubia amiga.

―Uff, al menos Ino no estará encima de nosotros molestándonos ¿no crees?- preguntó Sai con una sonrisa pícara volteando hacia la dirección donde se encontraba su compañera – ¡¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí?! – saltó el pelinegro mirando a su pareja. El pelirrojo ante el grito de Sai se soltó del agarre bruscamente, cruzándose de brazos.

― ¡Ni si quiera pienses en coquetear conmigo! – gritó Gaara indignado, volteando el rostro, imitando sin querer, la pose de mujer enfadada.

― ¡Cómo si quisiera hacerlo! - reclamó el pelinegro – ¡Y compórtate como hombre! – Señaló a su amigo – ¡Por ultimo no deberías responderme así!- Sai gritaba a todo pulmón enfadado.

― ¡Te lo dije! ¡Gaara-chan es mujer!- apareció Ino repentinamente gritando -¡CHICOS TENEMOS UNA NUEVA PAREJA! ¡Ya andan con peleítas! Por favor nadie quiere ver la exhibición de su amor públicamente – les comentaba la rubia con sonrisa pícara y el rostro totalmente colorado – No sean sucios y pervertidos.

―Ino ¿Estás ebria?- preguntó Tenten a su amiga, la cual seguía hablando de las muestras de amor inexistentes por parte de los dos jóvenes presentes.

― Ino está comenzando a desvariar – le susurró a Neji – Será mejor que nos alejemos del show que van a armar – La castaña agarro el brazo de su novio y comenzaron a desaparecer de la escena lentamente – Retirémonos sigilosamente para que no se den cuenta.

* * *

><p>¿Que tal?! ¿Pensaron que iba a dejar esta historia tirada? la verdad me puse un como triste porque vi muchos views y no tantos comentarios, pero recordé a esas lindas personas que me dejaron un review y me dijo "No hay que decepcionarlos a trabajar!" y bueno me ven aquí. Espero que esta primera parte les haya gustado. El capitulo en general era muy largo por lo que pensé que seria muy pesado ponerlo junto así que lo dividí. El próximo lo estaré poniendo la próxima semana solo si ustedes siguen queriendo leer esta historia ( yo sé que quieren muajaja).<p>

Por demorarme mucho les dejare un pequeño adelante de la segunda parte :)

. . .

. .

.

_**Avance **_

_**―Ni creas que te dejaré hacerlo **_

_**―Fea... no serías capaz **_

_**– ¡Pero yo no quiero bailar con chicas despechadas!**_

_**― ¡Hinata, dime la verdad!**_

_**―Te recuerdo que si uno de estos idiotas hace algo, afectará tu querida reputación, mi estimada TenTen **_

_**― ¡Toma Narutin…en seco! ¡Hoy nos divertimos a morir! **_

_**– Disculpa, mi nombre es Ichigo. Vi que la silla estaba vacía ¿puedo sentarme?**_

¿Ansiosos? ;) ... !Nos leemos la próxima semana!

¡No se olviden de los lindos reviews que alegran nuestros días!


	3. Chapter 3: La Fiesta (II)

Naruto no me pertenece, todo es obra y creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

.

.

.

.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

><p><strong>La Fiesta<strong>

**Parte (II)**

Mientras que Neji y Tenten bailaban al ritmo de una balada e Ino seguía dando sermones a Gaara y Sai acerca de cómo sobrellevar una relación dominante-sumiso, los demás aprovecharon para continuar la diversión y bailar.

Temari se encontraba bailando tímidamente cuidando de no pisar a su querido "Shika-kun" pues sabía que el joven con tan solo una mancha en el zapato, sería capaz de pensar que era una señal de los astros advirtiéndole acerca de los peligros de la danza.

― ¿Temari no crees que es una linda noche para ver las estrellas? – Preguntó el chico de la coleta a su novia – Creo que los planetas se han alineado de manera simétrica para demostrar que esta noche será especial para los dos – comentaba mientras le guiñaba un ojo. La rubia de coletas solo optó por suspirar y continuar escuchando a su querido novio.

Hinata bailaba animadamente con Kiba, el cual a pesar de no tener mucho talento para eso hacía lo que podía y eso lo hacía ver muy tierno.

―Kiba, vas mejorando. A comparación de otras veces – sonrió esta.

―No digas eso Hina-chan, yo sigo siendo muy malo- respondió el castaño con tristeza.

―Mmm cierto, pero has mejorado – se mofó la oji perla.

― ¡Qué cruel eres Hina-chan! – replicó el joven, haciendo que la peli azul estallara en risas.  
>Sin darse cuenta, a unos metros de ellos, un grupo de chicas miraban atentas a la pareja mientras tomaban un par de copas.<p>

―De esa manera chicos pueden prevenir un embarazo no deseado – concluyó orgullosa de su discurso la rubia mientras la "joven pareja" solo la miraba con una expresión de horror y desesperación en el rostro.

― Tss… Gaara ¿te has dado cuenta que Ino ha ido cambiando de tema cada 3 minutos?

―Lo sé, es el alcohol en sus venas. No hay que darle más trago a Ino durante la noche… quien sabe, después nos sale dando un discurso acerca de las enfermedades por transmisión sexual – ante tal pensamiento ambos chicos se estremecieron del miedo.

― ¡LO TENGO!- los ojos del pelinegro se iluminaron, ante la mirada confundida de su compañero – – ¡INOOO! – Llamó a la rubia, quien con sus ojos azules y las mejillas sonrosadas por el alcohol, lo miró confundida. - ¿No te has dado cuenta de lo que está pasando?

Ino no sabía de lo que su compañero hablaba – ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

― ¡Es obvio! Hinata te ha tendido una trampa mi pequeña – le dio leves palmadas en la cabeza a su amiga.

― ¿De qué diablos estás hablando idiota?, Hina-chan es mi amiga jamás me haría eso – La joven hizo un puchero.

―Ay Ino, pequeña e ingenua Ino. Es obvio de que Hinata discretamente ha hecho que te pases dándonos sermones para que te olvides de tu misión original – le explicó.

― ¿Mi...? ¿Misión... original? – susurro la rubia atenta a lo que decía Sai.

―Claro, tenías que investigar como ella logró convencer a Naruto y Sasuke de venir a la discoteca. Ella preparó esta cortina de humo para que te olvides de descubrir sus trucos extraños de persuasión femenina para convencer hombres- finalizó muy seriamente.

Los ojos de Ino se abrieron enormemente por la revelación que el chico le había dado – Es cierto… tenía que investigar a Hinata – automáticamente Ino sacó (de quién sabe dónde) un gorro y una pipa al estilo Sherlock Holmes. – Bueno Gaa-chan – volteó hacia Sai – Estorbo, me iré a cumplir con la misión de mi vida. ¡DESCUBRIR EL SECRETO DE HINA-CHAN! ¡Adiós mis estimados Watsons!- Gaara y Sai miraban como Ino se iba corriendo en busca de su víctima: la chica Hyuuga, para atormentarle la vida.

– No sé qué fue más raro que se haya creído esa excusa o que nos haya dicho "Watsons" – se preguntaba Gaara, sin embargo, eso era uno de los grandes enigmas que la vida les dejaría sin respuesta.  
>Al instante una canción muy conocida comenzó a sonar en todo el lugar. Sai comenzaba a sentir el ritmo por sus venas y su instinto artístico quería salir a flote. – ¡Tengo que cantar! Nos vemos pronto Gaara. ¡Las personas tienen que disfrutar de mi maravillosa voz! – sin más, salió corriendo con dirección al escenario mientras se movía al compás de la melodía. Gaara solo le quedó mirando con pena ajena por la escena que montaría su amigo.<p>

Sai fue corriendo hacia donde se encontraba el DJ para pedirle un micrófono, pero una peli-rosa que había estado observando los movimientos del joven cantante, decidió intervenir para evitar el futuro desastre que se armaría.

― ¡Ni creas que te dejaré hacerlo! – le retó al chico, colocándose frente a su camino.

―Fea... no serías capaz – le respondió a su amiga en tono desafiante, pero Sakura ya lo había sujetado el brazo para arrastrarlo (literalmente) al medio de la pista de baile, mientras controlaba las ganas que tenía de golpearlo por decirle "Fea". – ¡Pero yo no quiero bailar con chicas despechadas! – se lamentó Sai lloriqueando, por lo que recibió un buen golpe en la cabeza por parte de la chica oji jade, quién con venitas hinchadas en las sienes, seguía arrastrando al paliducho para bailar.

De repente la música se detuvo, las personas empezaban a reclamar, un reflector se encendió en medio de la multitud de la entrada. –Con ustedes, los más grandes, los únicos, los inigualables…

―No puede ser…- murmuró Shikamaru quién se había detenido junto a Temari.

―Ya llegaron- suspiro la rubia.

― ¡Con ustedes, los mejores actores de la serie más popular de todos los tiempos…Chouji Akimichi y Shino Aburame! – en medio de todos y bajo el reflector, aparecieron los dos jóvenes con ropa galante y lentes de sol, con poses que hacían recordar a las de las Fuerzas Especiales Ginew de Dragon Ball.

―Es… ¿enserio?- suspiró Sakura sintiendo vergüenza ajena.

Sin más, la gente se volteó nuevamente y la música siguió. Ambos chicos permanecían en sus extrañas posiciones, mientras todos los demás seguían en la fiesta.

― ¡QUE NOS PRESTEN ATENCIÓN! – saltó el castaño más gordito.

― ¡¿Qué les sucede?! – gritó el otro.

― ¿Cómo que qué sucede?- preguntó el joven de la coleta acercándose con su novia.

―Primero llegan tarde, segundo la gente vienen a divertirse no a observarlos, tercero: les recuerdo que debemos pasar desapercibidos ¡Idiotas! Y para finalizar a nadie aquí les importa quienes son- finalizo con algo de enojo, dándose vuelta y empezando a caminar.

― ¿Nos ignoraron? – preguntó Chouji sin entender muy bien la situación

―No te preocupes – sonrió su amigo, inmediatamente chasqueó los dedos y aparecieron tres hombres de terno negro. –Necesitamos atención- dijo, sin más, los hombres hicieron una reverencia, se alejaron y al poco rato, una multitud de chicas rodeo a los dos actores.

―Bueno, así son ellos – rio Temari, quién volteaba a ver la escena, mientras era jalada por su novio hacia la mesa.

Las canciones pasaban rápidamente, los chicos bailaban, tomaban, se divertían… o al menos casi todos…

― ¡TenTen!- llamó la peli rosa, al ver pasar a su amiga frente a ella. – ¡Ayúdame! Ya me cansé de bailar con Sai, pero no sé qué hacer para evitar que cante-

―¡Ay! sorry linda, pero estoy ocupada buscando a Neji…digamos que se pasó de copas y está haciendo tonterías…y ya sabes qué significa eso: chau reputación- expresó con pesadez.

― ¿Pero qué hago?-

― ¿Ahorita dónde está?- preguntó la castaña.

―Lo mandé a traer algo de beber, por suerte, le pedí al DJ una canción que Sai no supiera y además, usé un método que lo retendrá por un rato- suspiró.

―Bien hecho Saku-chi, ahora. Debo irme- En ese momento, pasó la rubia de ojos azules con el disfraz de Shelock Holmes persiguiendo a un grupo de chicos gritando: "¡No huyan cobardes! ¡Descubriré la verdad!"

―Ino está peor, sin contar…que la mayoría ya está siendo afectado por el alcohol ¿qué haremos?- preguntó la joven de ojos jade.

― ¡Hinata, dime la verdad!- Ino pasó nuevamente, persiguiendo a una muchacha de pelo rubio. ― ¡No te escondas bajo esa peluca!- sin más, Ino salió del campo de visión de las chicas.

―No sé, pero debo buscar a mi bomboncito.

―Te recuerdo que si uno de estos idiotas hace algo, afectará tu querida reputación, mi estimada TenTen – al decir eso Sakura, en tono serio, ocasionó el completo interés de la castaña.

―Oh, está bien. Veamos…creo que sé cómo matar dos pájaros de un tiro. – sonrió mientras miraba al pelinegro que se aproximaba con los tragos y con un trapo en la boca. Sí, este era el método de Sakura.

Por otro lado un pelinegro se encontraba observando lo que hacían sus compañeros de grabación. Se prometió nunca más dejarse convencer por Hinata para salir a bailar. La mirada de Sasuke se detuvo en la de su compañera oji-jade, que se encontraba discutiendo con Sai mientras se movían al ritmo de la música. Sabía que a pesar de la expresión de la chica, la estaba pasando bien, al igual que todos los demás. Luego volvió la mirada y se posó en su amigo rubio, el cual se encontraba charlando con Hinata muy animadamente. – _**Yo también puedo divertirme… No puedo estar siempre detrás de Naruto**_ – se dijo para sí sonriendo y dándose ánimo - ¡_**Esta va a ser mi noche o dejo de llamarme Sasuke Uchiha! **_– Se levantó de la mesa, con la mentalidad de entablar conversación con alguna joven.

―Hola- saludó Temari que aparecía en la mesa, junto con Sakura y Tenten.

―Hola chicas ¿qué tal la están pasando? – preguntó animada la joven peli-azul

―Todo genial…si cuentas que no hemos tomado casi nada por culpa de los idiotas – suspiró TenTen.

― ¿Ebrios?- preguntó la chica, ella sabía que sus amigos amaban hacer algunos escándalos.  
>Las tres chicas asentaron con la cabeza. A lo que Hinata y Naruto rieron.<p>

― ¡Moriría por un trago!- gritó Sakura mientras se recostaba toscamente sobre la mesa.

―Saku, no estás algo picada* ¿verdad?- preguntó la muchacha, al ver a su amiga.

―No, pero ¡quiero trago!-

― ¡Yo igual! – le siguió la castaña presente.

― ¡yo puedo ayudarlos! – en ese momento, una voz masculina familiar se hizo presente, los cinco jóvenes voltearon hacia la dirección de dónde provenía, y allí se encontraba un compañero de trabajo: Kakashi Hatake, vestido de barman con un trago en mano.

― ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¿Y vestido así?- preguntó Sakura con un tono despectivo.

―Nada nada, solo venía a pasarla con mis amigos del elenco de los Teens- dijo sonriente el peliblanco, empujando suavemente a Temari y tomando asiento en la mesa.

― ¡A ti nadie te invitó!- gritó TenTen.

―Pero, pero…nosotros los jóvenes tenemos que estar juntos- dijo con tono de "lastima"

―Eto…Kakashi-san, usted no es…bueno…- Temari empezaba a hablar un tanto nerviosa.

― ¿Qué pasa Temari-chan?- preguntó el peliblanco acercándose a la muchacha.

― ¡Qué no eres joven! – otra voz se hizo presente, una voz femenina y enojada, que hizo estremecer al peliblanco. – ¡Así que por esta razón quisiste venir aquí ¿no Kakashi?!- preguntó.

Todos alzaron la mirada, y tras Kakashi se encontraban tres personas más. La que había hablado era una joven de cabellos marrones y ojos del mismo color, tras ella se encontraba un hombre de cabello negro en forma de hongo y cejas tupidas. A su lado, estaban dos hombres más: uno caucásico de cabello castaño, ojos del mismo color y un semblante serio, y otro joven de ojos y cabello negro en punta.

― ¡Yamato-san! ¡Gai-san! ¡Rin-san! ¡Obito-san! ¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó la rubia asombrada.

―Pues, fuimos engañados…lamento esto chicos…ya nos vamos- se disculpó la mayor, mientras jalaba al peli blanco, quién lloraba y reprochaba que quería quedarse.

― ¡Vamos a un sitio para personas de tu edad!- resondró.

―Yo me quedó, hay chicas muy guapas – rio Obito mientras perseguía con la mirada a un grupo de chicas que pasaban por ahí.

― ¡Tú también vienes con nosotros!- gritó mientras jalaba con la otra mano al muchacho. Sin más, los cinco mayores se retiraron, dejando a los chicos algo confundidos.

―Esos no se cansan- rio TenTen.

Hinata se encontraba charlando alegremente con Naruto, luego de que las chicas habían ido en busca de sus demás compañeros. Ambos se habían enfrascado en tal conversación que no se habían dado cuenta que la noche estaba llegando a su auge.

―Oh chicos ¿qué están haciendo?- preguntó de repente Neji apareciendo de golpe y acercándose a ambos jóvenes, algo tambaleante.

― ¿Estás ebrio hermano?- preguntó la muchacha de cabellos azules al ver al castaño acercándose con dos vasos de quien sabe qué.  
>― ¿Yo? Noooo, para nada. Solo quiero platicar con mi amigo Naruto ¿qué? ¿No puedo? – preguntó sentándose al lado del rubio mientras pasaba un brazo a su alrededor y con el otro, colocaba un vaso de trago en frente de él.<p>

― ¡Toma Narutin…en seco! ¡Hoy nos divertimos a morir! – gritó el muchacho

―Eh…bueno…creo que yo paso- intentó negarse con una sonrisa nerviosa, pero el castaño lo miró amenazante y luego unas cuantas insistencias, consiguió que el rubio tomase todo el licor.  
>Inmediatamente, las mejillas marcadas del oji azul se tiñeron de color rosa, sus ojos se adormilaron y una sonrisa algo boba se dibujó en su rostro.<p>

Al mismo tiempo, en la barra de tragos, se encontraba un grupo de chicas conversando animadamente. Tal vez esperando conocer a un joven galante. A menos de un metro de distancia en la misma barra un pelinegro se debatía entre acercarse a ese grupo de chicas o quedarse en donde estaba. – _**¡Tengo que hacerlo! No debe ser tan difícil, lo he visto en muchas películas… ¡Maldición! En Road to Ninja hice de mujeriego, ¿por qué diablos no puedo actuar así ahora?**_ – renegaba mientras sus pie avanzaban y retrocedían al mismo tiempo.

En aquel momento, las chicas voltearon a pedir otro vaso al barman y de paso, le dieron una mirada al pelinegro, ya que este se encontraba a poca distancia. _**–Eso es, me están mirando. ¡Es ahora o nunca!**_– se dio ánimos para acercarse y hablarle. Dio tres pasos hacia ellas, abrió la boca para poder hablar y…

―A-ah… y-yyo… etto… –Sasuke no paraba de tartamudear y no lograba decir ninguna palabra con éxito. El grupo de mujeres lo miraron por dos segundos más, y enseguida se voltearon para seguir hablando entre ellas y soltar algún comentario sobre el pobre intento de coqueteo del pelinegro.

―Viste a ese chico, ¡que ridículo! ni siquiera podía hablar – se burlaba una de ellas – Es cierto.

Pobre de él, apuesto a que vino solo – comentó una pelirroja – Duuh… ¡eso es obvio! Es un _**forever alone **_– le respondió una albina –Lastima que sea un perdedor, es lindo- finalizó la última.

Sasuke no sabía si esas chicas no se daban cuenta que él podía escuchar todo lo que decían o simplemente lo hacían a propósito para que él las escuchara – _**Lo mejor será que me vaya de una vez **_– volteó decidido para salir del lugar – _**Tsk, esto fue una pérdida de tiempo – **_suspiró.  
>―<em><strong>Al menos cuando llegue a casa podré hacerme un chocolate caliente y… ¡Oh, cierto! Puedo leer el último manga de Shingeki no Kyojin que he comprado ayer<strong>_ – Sasuke emocionado y muy decidido prosiguió a continuar su camino hacia la salida. Unas lágrimas traicioneras comenzaron a aparecerse por el rostro del pelinegro. – _**¿Qué estoy haciendo?**_ – Detuvo su caminata en frente de la puerta – _**¿Acaso soy tan patético? ¿No puedo ni divertirme un sábado por la noche?**_ – Los puños de sus manos se formaron rápidamente controlando la ira que sentía – _**No me iré, no necesito a mujeres para pasarla bien**_ – Ante tal pensamiento y un cambio de humor instantáneo, se encaminó de regreso a la barra, esta vez el grupo de jóvenes se había retirado. –Barman deme un trago, y que sea uno fuerte por favor – Se pasó la mano por sus cabellos. Repentinamente una chica se acercó a él y le toco el hombro – Disculpa, mi nombre es Ichigo. Vi que la silla estaba vacía ¿puedo sentarme? – preguntó, ante la mirada deslumbrada del pelinegro ante esa hermosa sonrisa que le brindaba la muchacha.

Asintió con la cabeza con las mejillas algo sonrosadas.

La música se hacía más fuerte, el fulgor en la discoteca era tal que parecía nunca acabar, los muchachos del elenco de Naruto Shippuden lo estaban disfrutando en grande.

Dando las 3:00 am, en la puerta del lugar se encontraron los dos amigos repentinamente al golpearse espalda con espalda. Ambos sonrojados hasta el tope. Naruto estaba empapado, aun con el efecto del alcohol, pero en un estado más consiente al igual que el moreno. Ambos se miraron fijamente, soltando un pequeño suspiro de alivio.

―Esto… ¿q-qué te pasó?- preguntó Naruto un tanto nervioso intentan ocultar su sonrojo.

―N-nada- susurró Sasuke de igual manera, evitando mirar al oji azul a los ojos.

Un grito a la distancia: -"¡Naruto!" - hicieron que el joven se estremeciera, la música empezó silenciarse, y solo podía oír risas y murmureos.

―Sasuke... ¿Qui-quieres irte?- preguntó rápidamente. Su compañero, que guardaba en silencio con la mirada oculta bajo el flequillo, asentó con la cabeza y sin más…los dos muchachos desaparecieron del lugar.

Había sido demasiado para ellos en una noche… después de todo, no habían salido con sus camaradas en mucho tiempo y ahora comprendían el por qué.

El local cerró a las 4:00am, no quedó nadie dentro. Solo quedaron recuerdos de los que muchos fueron testigos, pero muy pocos son los que lo recordarán todo lo sucedido.

.

.

.

Fin del capitulo

Bueno aca nosotras Xiyozaqui y yo hemos cumplido con lo prometido y trajimos la segunda parte de este capitulo. Estamos muy felices por la respuesta de ustedes a nuestro querido fic asi que responderemos sus hermosos reviews. Aparte, les contamos tambien que el capitulo 3 esta muy entretenido ya los disfrutaran pronto ;)

**Lilipili:** Muchas gracias por tu coment, a nosotras también nos fascinó escribir esta historia :=) Creamos un Sasuke tímido y un Naruto más intelectual, porque pensamos que no sería algo común! Nos alegra que te haya gustado Saludos

** Guest**: Jeje a petición tuya y de todos los demás, aquí tienes la conti, espero que la disfrutes mucho ¡wuh!

**Stella T. Whiteney:** Muchas gracias, a mi también me encantó la idea de hacer un Naruto así de centrado *-* y un Sasuke tan Moé

**Anko owo**: Holaaaa Thanks! Te cuento que también nos reimos mucho al escribir este fic. Lamento decirte que no era el Ichigo de Bleach :C -creo que eso ya te dite cuenta xD – De todos modos espero que te guste la conti n.n

**Myku**: Jeje gracias xD en verdad es lindo leer que le dan esperanzas a nuestro humilde fic

**Nova**: Gracias! Nuestra visión era crear las personalidades diferentes tanto en del anime-manga como de las películas, por lo que pusimos algo que no vimos ni en Road to Ninja xD pero aun así nos trae mucho recuerdos Espero que te sigan gustando las contis. Gracias a todos por leernos, en verdad sus lindos coments alegran nuestros días Nos leemos! –

¡Xiyozaqui y Keylove fuera!


	4. Chapter 4: ¿Que paso ayer? (I)

Naruto Shippuden es obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p>¿Qué paso ayer?<p>

(parte I)

Los rayos del sol traspasaban las finas cortinas blancas de la habitación iluminándola por completo. El joven que se encontraba en medio de la cama de dos plazas, dormía plácidamente protegiéndose de los rayos del sol con una almohada con la que tapaba su rostro. El sonido del despertador ocasionó que este reaccionara y lo intentara apagar estirando un brazo hacia la mesita de noche al lado suyo, pero al no lograr su cometido, se dio por vencido y se levantó a apagarlo.

―Demonios, me duele la cabeza- se cogió la frente, mientras intentaba ponerse de pie.

― _**¿Cómo llegué aquí?**_ - pensó, mientras paseaba su vista por toda la habitación. – _**Cierto, volví con Sasuke, pero…no recuerdo más… ¿Qué demonios pasó ayer? – **_se preguntaba mientras entraba al baño de su habitación y se disponía a darse una ducha.

Al rato salió, se vistió y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar el desayuno. —Muero de sueño, me pregunto si Sasuke seguirá aquí – el joven dio una mirada al pasadizo y vio la puerta de su amigo cerrada. – Seguro se divirtió mucho ayer y anda dormido- Se dirigió hacia la cocina y encendió la radio, por alguna razón, tenía ganas de escuchar música.

Encendió la cafetera, prendió la cocina y colocó una sartén para luego echar unos huevos a freír

– Y_ ahora, nuestra canción más pedida_ – anunciaron en la radio.

De repente una tonada empezó a sonar, el rubio quedó estático… En su mente, empezaron a aparecer imágenes en desorden sobre la noche anterior. – _**N-no puede ser…**_ - En ese momento, el sonido del teléfono lo sacó de sus pensamientos y se apresuró a contestar.

― ¿Hola? ¿Naruto?- era la voz de Hinata.

― Hina… ¿qué pasó?-

―Hola Naruto, justo quería hablar contigo. Llamé a tu celular pero está apagado, dime ¿estás bien? Ayer saliste corriendo y no supe de ti. – El ojiazul, abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, aquellas imágenes…eran reales.

**Flash Back**

― ¿Estás ebrio nii-san?- preguntó la muchacha de cabellos azules al ver al joven acercándose con dos vasos de quien sabe qué.  
>― ¿Yo? Noooo, para nada- Negó con exageración — Solo quiero platicar con mi amigo Naruto. ¿Qué? ¿No puedo? – preguntó sentándose al lado del rubio mientras pasaba un brazo a su alrededor y con el otro, colocaba un vaso de trago en frente de él.<p>

― ¡Toma Narutin…**en seco***! ¡Hoy nos divertimos a morir!- gritó el muchacho

― Eto…creo que yo paso – intentó negarse con una sonrisa nerviosa, pero el castaño lo miró amenazante. Luego de unas cuantas insistencias consiguió que el rubio tomase todo el licor.  
>Inmediatamente, las mejillas marcadas del oji azul, se tiñeron de color rosa, sus ojos se adormilaron y una sonrisa algo boba se dibujó en su rostro.<p>

―Neji ¡¿qué demonios le has dado?!- preguntó con enfado Hinata, quien aparecía nuevamente en la escena, luego de haberse ido a la barra por otro trago para ella. Volteó rápidamente al no recibir respuesta, encontrándose a un Neji cabeceándose del sueño.

― ¡NEJI!- la oji perla samaqueo al muchacho quien abrió los ojos

― Solo le di. Le di un…un poquitito, casi nada… de… ¡DE TODO!- gritó al finalizar con los brazos extendidos. La muchacha lo soltó para coger el vaso de donde el rubio había tomado ocasionando que el castaño cayera a bruces contra la mesa. Hinata pasó el vaso rápidamente por su nariz

―Como sospeché, una mezcla brutal de licores—murmuró para sí —E_**stúpido Neji…rayos, Naruto – **_volteó preocupada a ver al chico que empezaba a reírse solo. La joven suspiró. Alzó la vista buscando a alguno de sus compañeros que la pueda socorrer. Cargar con dos ebrios no era nada sencillo, sin embargo, a los que pudo divisar se encontraban en iguales o peores condiciones. De repente una canción empezó a sonar y el DJ le subió el volumen.

― ¡Hina-chan!- una voz tras ella la hizo saltar de la impresión, volteó topándose con los ojos azules de Naruto fijos en ella.

― ¡Kya!... ¿Naruto? ¡No me asustes! – dijo, mirando al muchacho que se encontraba de pie a su lado, un tanto rígido.

― ¿E-estás bien Naruto?- preguntó nerviosa por la postura del muchacho. Sin decir nada, este caminó hacia la joven y la tomó de la muñeca llevándola al medio de la pista de baile.

― ¡HINA-chan, vamos a bailar!- dijo emocionado.

―Así te pareces al Naruto de la serie- sonrió la peli azul con algo de pesadez y con las mejillas sonrojadas, mientras se dejaba ser llevada por el muchacho. Realmente ese chico era lo más contrario a su personaje a simple vista, aunque para ella tenían mucho en común.

― ¡Me encanta esa canción! – gritó el rubio mientras empezaba a bailar.

La música era demasiado movida e inundaba al muchacho de alegría y emoción, de repente, sus pies empezaron a moverse rápido, sus manos también, parecía no tener control de su cuerpo. Bailó, bailó y bailó, sacó pasos de quién sabe dónde, siguió el ejemplo de John Travolta y de Michel Jackson. Las personas lo rodeaban, mientras que la joven intentaba seguirle el paso, sonrojada por la atención que causaba el muchacho. -¡Hora de la vuelta!- dijo el chico, mientras jalaba a Hinata, la enroscaba y le daba vueltas, la recostaba en brazos y seguía con un juego de vueltas. Hinata pedía que se detuviera, entre risas y suplicas, pero el chico disfrutaba la canción. Inmediatamente después de soltar a la peli azul, intentó hacer un movimiento especial, pero tropezó y se fue de espaldas contra un mozo que pasaba con una bandeja, la jarra que llevaba allí cayó en la cabeza de Naruto. Hinata se apresuró a ir con el joven.

― ¡Naruto! ¿Estás bien?- preguntó. Sin embargo, el muchacho se puso de pie, se dio media vuelta y sin decir más, caminó hacia la salida con paso rápido, ignorando a la muchacha qué se había detenido a ayudar al mozo.

**Fin del Flash Back.**

―_**No puede ser, hice el maldito ridículo**_** – **El rubio comenzó a temblar a causa de sus recientes recuerdos

― ¿Naruto?- preguntó la muchacha tras la bocina del teléfono.

―Sí…sí…- dijo, aun intentando caer en conciencia de lo que había hecho ayer.

―Qué bueno, estaba preocupada ¡No vuelvan a hacerme esto!- gritó en forma de reproche.

―Si…-murmuró el rubio, lo que inicio un silencio por unos segundos.

―Naru…

― ¡Hinata, perdóname!- el muchacho interrumpió a la joven. – ¡Disculpa por el mal rato de ayer! – sin más, colgó el teléfono. No podía siquiera hablarle a la muchacha después de que había hecho todo para hacer que él y su amigo, se divirtieran. ¡La había puesto en ridículo! y Hinata no se merecía eso, todo por el estúpido de Neji ebrio y la maldita canción pegadiza.

Tomó aire y suspiró. Ya resolvería luego la situación, ahora… tenía que desayunar y terminar algunos trabajos pendientes. Se encaminó hacia la cocina, apagó la radio y se quedó en silencio por segundos. Unos ruidos, muy similares a sollozos llamaron su atención. Se detuvo un instante para asegurarse de lo que oía.

― ¿Sasuke? – llamó. Siguió el ruido hasta la habitación de su amigo. Tocó, pero no recibió respuesta. Los sollozos seguían. -¿Sasuke? ¿Estás ahí? ¡Voy a entrar!- sin más, el chico entró a la recamará del Uchiha, paseo su mirada por el lugar y se detuvo en una de las esquinas, al otro extremo de la puerta, justo debajo de la columna, había un ovillo humano con un aura negra a su alrededor.

― ¿Sasuke estás bien? – el chico tocó el hombre de su amigo, mientras se arrodillaba a su lado.

El joven murmuraba algo, pero el oji azul no podía descifrar qué.

-¿Qué pasa Sasuke?- el chico volteó a mirar a su amigo, sus ojos se agrandaron por las lágrimas.

-¡NARUTO! ¡HICE EL SHARINGAN!- gritó arrojándose a sus brazos y empezando a llorar.

-¿eh?- definitivamente nada tenía sentido esa mañana para el oji azul.

**Flash Back**

―_Disculpa, mi nombre es Ichigo. Vi que la silla estaba vacía ¿puedo sentarme? – preguntó la joven, ante la mirada deslumbrada del pelinegro por esa hermosa sonrisa que le brindaba la muchacha. _

_Asintió con la cabeza y las mejillas algo sonrosadas._

― ¡Perfecto! ¡Gracias! La verdad es que no encuentro a mis amigos y bueno creo que tú también estabas igual que yo – rió -¡Oh! , de seguro debes de pensar que soy una chica lanzada – Un rubor suave cubrió las mejillas de la muchacha, a la cual, Sasuke veía como su ángel.

―_**Es hermosa… es la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida y con ese sonrojo ¿acaso esta chica es perfecta?-**_ El pelinegro negó con la cabeza, como respuesta a lo que la joven había dicho. Era una chica bastante linda: ojos ámbar, grandes y brillantes. Cabello hasta los hombros de color dorado y llevaba un hermoso conjunto de un short negro, una blusa brillante del mismo color, un saquito rojo y zapatos negros. En su cabeza, un gancho en forma de flor negra.

―Bueno ¿y cómo te llamas? – Ichigo se acercó al rostro del pelinegro, expectante de lo que diría. ―Y-y-yoo m-me…. Sa-sa...suke – respondió mientras el calor debido a la vergüenza subía por su rostro.

―Pues un gusto conocerte Sasuke-kun – La joven se acercó hacia la mejilla del chico y le brindo un pequeño y fugaz beso. El moreno se quedó estático con las mejillas rojas y sin siquiera poder hablar. Oportunamente, el barman trajo su vaso y lo tomó en un solo trago.

Sasuke dejó el vaso en la mesa, mantuvo su cabeza agachada y los ojos cerrados. Debía concentrarse para no echar a perder la oportunidad de poder hablarle a la mujer de sus sueños, simplemente no podía soltar cualquier tontera, tenía que ser galante, enamorarla.

―"_**Eres un Uchiha, los Uchiha somos varoniles. Despejaré mi mente. ¡Claro, actuaré como en la serie y todo saldrá bien, es cuestión de concentración! ¡Soy un actor profesional!"–**_ Sonrió – _**Esto será pan comido. **_

Ichigo observaba como Sasuke mantenía los ojos cerrados por un buen rato y se preguntó si se habría quedado dormido. –Nee Sasuke-kun ¿estás bien? – llamó un par de veces, pero el pelinegro seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos. –Nee…- la joven suspiró – Creo que el trago fue muy fuerte para él – susurro para sí misma.

En ese mismo instante Sasuke abrió los ojos repentinamente. Su mirada era fría y fuerte e iba dedicada exclusivamente hacia Ichigo, la cual se encontraba sonrojada por la mirada fija del moreno. El joven abrió la boca con intención de decir algo, la tensión entre los jóvenes se incrementó en milisegundos y en eso…

.

.

.

.

.

— ¡SHARINGAAN! – se escuchó el grito del pelinegro en toda la barra.

― ¿Ah? – La rubia abrió los ojos de sorpresa, algo descolocado ante lo que había dicho Sasuke. El rostro de confusión de la muchacha era obvio.  
>La sangre pareció subirle al rostro al pelinegro, se encontraba rojo como un tomate y empezaba a sudar frío. Sin decir nada, se dio la media vuelta y empezó a caminar nuevamente hacia la salida con la cara roja. ¡HABIA ESPANTADO A LA UNICA CHICA QUE SE HABIA ACERCADO A HABLARLE ESA NOCHE!<p>

―_**Me quedare soltero el resto de mi vida. Viviré en el departamento de Naruto por siempre… No, espera Naruto en algún momento llegará a casarse con alguna chica y me botará de su casa**_ – la imaginación de Sasuke volaba visualizando a un Naruto con la silueta de una mujer, dejándolo en la calle sin un centavo para sobrevivir – _**Por lo que la única opción será… ¡IRME A VIVIR CON ITACHI!**_ – la imagen de Itachi con un mandil de cocina que decía "I 3 SASUCAKES", mientras este le preparaba la cena, hizo llorar internamente al moreno.  
>―<em><strong>No quiero irme con Itachi, me atormentará la vida. Todos los días me diría algo como "Sasukito te preparé la ducha" o "Sasu-chan no pude evitar la emoción y te tome una foto durmiendo con Toto-chan, tu osito, y la publiqué en Facebook. ¡Lucias tan kawai!" <strong>_– Se estremeció ante las alucinaciones que tenía, definitivamente su vida sería miserable.

**Fin del Flash Back **

―Así que también tuviste mala noche-suspiró Naruto, se había sentado en la cama, mientras escuchaba a su amigo contar su anécdota del día anterior.

― ¿T-tú también?- preguntó el moreno dejando de llorar y recobrando la compostura.

―Algo así…digamos que no fue nuestra noche- rió- Disculpa por haberte obligado a ir Sasuke – lo miró con cierta culpabilidad.

―No te preocupes, no fuiste tú – alzo su brazo y lo puso en el hombro de Naruto para darle convicción a lo que diría – ¡fue Hinata! – sonrió mientras al rubio le resbalaba una gota en la cabeza ―De todas formas de algún modo la pasamos bien- razonó el muchacho de ojos negros.

―Bueno tienes razón, al menos pasamos un rato con esa gente loca – sonrió. – Creo que Hina quería que nos integremos un poco, después de todo, hemos andado algo alejados.

―Sí bueno… creo que deberíamos entablar más relación con ellos… -mencionó Sasuke mientras se balanceaba con sus piernas dobladas.

―Sí, pero…en lugares públicos…

― ¡NUNCA MÁS!- aseguraron los dos, intercambiaron miradas y se echaron a reír.

―Bueno, vamos a desayunar "SASUKITO" – dijo con una sonrisa socarrona Naruto.

― ¡No te burles de mis pesadillas maldito dobe!- gritó Sasuke saliendo tras el joven.

Mientras la mañana iba avanzando, cierta muchacha de cabellos rubios, daba vuelta entre las sábanas; abrió los ojos de golpe y se sentó…

― ¿Qué demonios hago en el piso? – preguntó mirando hacia los costados. Se levantó con pesadez, recogió las sábanas y la almohada del piso, y se encaminó al baño.

― ¿Qué hice ayer? No me acuerdo de nada… – murmuró con algo preocupación – Bueno, no importa – Dijo cambiando de ánimos, y procediendo a asearse.

Bajó las escaleras de su apartamento con dirección a su cocina, dispuesta a servirse algo para desayunar. Atravesó saltando alegremente, el umbral de la puerta que llevaba al mini comedor junto a la barra de la cocina. Pasó al lado de una de las sillas que estaba siendo ocupada por un joven de cabellos negros y gafas, quién tomaba una taza de café con tostadas. Lo saludó con naturalidad –Buenos días – sin prestarle más atención, prosiguió a servirse un café.

Con la taza en mano, tomó asiento al otro extremo de la mesa y empezó su desayuno.

― ¿Me pasas la mantequilla?- preguntó Ino

―Si claro…- respondió el pelinegro.

La joven untó el pan con la mantequilla y se lo llevó a la boca. Alzó la mirada, observó al chico que ahora leía amenamente un periódico, pasó la comida y tomó un sorbo de café. En ese momento, la mirada de ambos chicos se encontró. Unos segundos de silencio se hicieron presentes, sin más, la chica siguió con su desayuno.

El sonido del teléfono llamó la atención, la joven estiró el brazo para coger el que se encontraba encima de la barra.

― ¡Ino al habla!– contestó concentrada en comer las tostadas, las cuales cabe destacar, no recordaba haber preparado para el desayuno, pero eso era lo de menos ahora.

― ¡Dios, Ino! ¡Me alegra saber que estás bien! – La voz de Hinata sonaba alterada por lo que la rubia se preguntó nuevamente: ¿Qué rayos pasó anoche?

―Si, por supuesto que estoy bien Hina-chan ¿a qué viene tanta preocupación?– interrogó mientras alzaba su taza para que el otro muchacho le sirviera más café.

― ¡Es normal que reaccione así! – Le regaño – ¡Ayer desapareciste pasada la media noche! Sakura y Tenten me dijeron que…– suspiró con pesadez.

― Pues, puedes quedarte tranquila – rió en el teléfono – Aquí Ino, la inigualable, está mejor que nunca – la otra joven en el teléfono no hizo más que sonreír.

― Al menos ahora sé que los dos están bien, mándale mis saludos a Sai y dile que no se olvide de practicar su guión.

― Si, si, si yo le digo Hina-chan no te preocupes – dijo Ino sin prestarle real atención a lo dicho por su amiga, ya que toda su concentración iba hacia su desayuno frente a ella, realmente quería disfrutarlo a plenitud – ¡Adiós Hina, te adoro! – sin más colgó el teléfono.

La joven rubia retomo su gran desayuno y empezó a untar más mantequilla a las tostadas – Oi Sai, Hina-chan dice que no te olvi…. – en ese momento el cerebro de Ino hizo _**clic**_… Empezó a mirar las tostadas, el café y luego… una gran cantidad de este fue escupido a su compañero.

―¡SAI! ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ MALDITO IMBÉCIL?! – Comenzó a señalarlo con el cuchillo de mantequilla, algo perturbada.

― ¡Ino, baja el cuchillo! Alguien puede salir lastimado–dijo algo asustado —Y ese puedo ser yo- pensó. El pelinegro estaba asustado por la reacción _**demasiada retardada**_ de su amiga, se levantó de la mesa y empezó a retroceder.

Ino agarró de nuevo el teléfono y marco el número de su anterior llamada - ¿Ino? ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó Hinata con una dulce voz y con la mejor intención.

― ¡¿SABES QUÉ PASA?! ¡EL DEPRAVADO DE SAI DURMIÓ EN MI CASA Y SOY LA ÚLTIMA EN DARSE CUENTA! ¡ESO PASA!

Hinata se lamentó haber contestado esa llamada, un dolor de cabeza agudo iba a empezar a molestarla y lo las más probable es que fuera todo el día. Soltó un leve suspiró.

-De acuerdo, te contaré que sucedió…

* * *

><p>*Seco: termino coloquial que se utiliza para hacer que una persona tome algun trago de un solo sorbo ( es un algo tipico en mi país espero no les haya molestado eso je)<p>

tanto Xiyozaqui y yo lamentamos el retraso de este capitulo, el regreso de la universidad nos acaparo por completo trataremos de que no ocurra de nuevo. Por otro lado, estamos muy felices por sus lindos reviews! gracias enserio no saben como nos animan y tranquilas habrá mucho naruhina , creo que se pudo apreciar un poco de eso en este capitulo, de este tema se encarga por completo Xiyozaqui ella es 100% del Naruhina. En cambio yo yo inclino mas por el Sasusaku el cual tambien se hara presente pero mas adelante jiji, como veran el resultado de todo nuestros gustos es este lindo fic que va dedicado exclusivamente a ustedes. Sigan apoyandonos con sus lindos reviews, alertas y favoritos :)!

En el siguiente capitulo verán que ocurrió con los demás, preferimos darle mas atención a nuestros protagonistas esta vez y algo de Ino para que tengan una idea de lo que le pasara al resto muajajajaja.

bye bye!


	5. Chapter 5: ¿Que paso ayer? (II)

Naruto Shippuden y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

La historia pertenecen a Xiyozaqui y Keylove14

.

.

.

¡ Sin mas disfruten y perdonen el retraso!

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué paso ayer?<strong>

**(Parte II)**

¿Y bien?- preguntó la rubia al borde de la desesperación, mientras apuntaba con el cuchillo al pelinegro que se encontraba más pálido que de costumbre.

—Primero, baja lo que tengas en la mano— suspiró Hinata —Más aún si es un objeto punzocortante— habló autoritariamente. Ino dejó el cuchillo en la barra de la cocina y cogió el palo de la escoba sin apartar la vista de Sai, que soltaba un ligero suspiro de alivio.

—Ok, te contaré qué sucedió… Según Tenten y Sakura, andabas un tanto pasada de copas y te obsesionaste con la idea de averiguar _**mi método secreto**_ con el que conseguí traer a Sasuke y Naruto a la fiesta, sin embargo te saliste un poquito de control…

**Flash Back.**

— ¡No huyas cobarde! ¡Ino Holmes averiguará tu secreto!— gritaba la rubia mientras corría tras un chico de cabello largo y castaño. — Me despistaste por un momento Pero ¡NADA!, ¡NADA!, repito por si no quedó claro: ¡NADA! ¡Me apartará de mi misión original!— gritó antes de soltar una carcajada al buen estilo villano de caricatura, mientras con una cuerda – que sacó de quién sabe dónde – ató al pobre muchacho que suplicaba piedad.

— ¡Tenten! ¡Ino se está saliendo de control! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!— gritó una Sakura desesperada.

— Descuida, todo es parte del plan— dijo la castaña que miraba a todos lados, menos a la escena que estaba frente a ellos.

— ¿Si quiera me estás escuchando?— preguntó la pelirosa un tanto enojada.

—Obvio que sí— La muchacha volteó hacia su amiga — ¡SAI!— gritó. Ambas chicas se encontraban paradas fuera del baño de chicos. Tenten tenía una cuerda en la mano.

— ¿Ya estás?— preguntó con un tono cansino.

— ¡No pienso salir así!– gritó el muchacho.

— ¡Saldrás así porque nosotras lo decimos! – ordenó la castaña.

— ¡No! ¡No lo haré!— se negó el joven

— ¡Ese es el precio que haz de pagar para poder cantar!- gritó Sakura.

— ¡No! ¡Me niego rotundamente! ¡Esta peluca no va con mi tono de piel! ¡Y el atuendo no resalta mis ojos! ¡ASI NO SALGO!—sentenció dramáticamente

— ¡¿ES ENSERIO?! ¡¿POR ESA TONTERIA?! ¡SAL DE UNA MALDITA VEZ ANTES QUE TIRE LA PUERTA!— gritó la pelirosa.

— Tranquila querida. No reniegues, luego se te quedaran las marcas de expresión. Para eso es esto— dijo la oji castaña con un guiño y señalando la cuerda en su mano. Enseguida tiró de ella con fuerza y el muchacho salió del baño. Traía un traje igual al de Hinata y usaba una peluca.

— Increíble, la diferencia será nula— dijo Sakura aguantando la risa.

— Lo sé, la magia de la utilería y maquillaje – rió Tenten

— ¡Suéltenme!— gritó el chico, en ese momento, la canción "Ai Se Eu te Pego" — ¡Es un clásico! ¡Debo cantar!— intentó correr, pero Sakura lo haló más con la cuerda. — Pero…Pero… Dijeron que podría cantar si me vestía así— lloriqueo el pelinegro.

— No es verdad. El plan era otro, ahora hazlo bien si quieres volver a ver a Peggy, para todos los lectores, Peggy,es nada más y nada menos, que el micrófono favorito de Sai.

— ¡MALVADAS! ¡¿Dónde está Peggy?! ¡Ella es inocente!— gritó el muchacho en mar de lágrimas.

— Y es por eso, que luego nos llaman locos— suspiró Sakura.

— Bueno, es la hora— dijo Tenten observando su reloj. Seguidamente, cogió a Sai del cuello y lo lanzó al medio de la fiesta, claro que sin soltar la cuerda. Este dio dos pasos en falso. Tenten cogió su celular. Apretó el número 5 de marcación rápida. —La tengo— murmuró e inmediatamente, una estampida recorrió el lugar pasando por encima de las personas en la pista de baile.

— ¡Tú!— gritó la rubia, empujando a una pareja y quedando justo detrás de Sai. Este en cuanto oyó la voz, el cuerpo se le heló, empezó a sudar frío —_**Todo es por Peggy, Todo es por Peggy…—**_ se repetía.

— ¡Hinata Lechuga! ¡Te encontré!

— Es Hyuuga…- Intervino Sakura con una sonrisa. En ese momento, Tenten se le acercó a Sai y le habló en el oído. —Yo que tú corro— aconsejó, para luego ir donde Ino, fingió abrazarla y felicitarla por capturar a Hinata y le amarró la soga a la cintura.

— Ve por ella, muchacha— dijo dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza. — ¡Es tu misión, agente!— dijo sin más con un saludo militar, al cual la rubia respondió. — ¡Si comandante! ¡Ino Holmes en el caso!

Sai se había quedado helado en medio de la pista, cuando sintió un aire en la oreja — ¡Hinaaataa! ̶ la voz fantasmagórica de Ino lo hizo saltar, y empezó a correr con todo y tacones, y con ello, jaló a la rubia que también corría tras ella…o bueno, él.

— ¿Crees que fue buena idea?— preguntó Sakura

— Obvio, mis planes casi nunca fallan— rió la muchacha

— ¿Por qué eso no me tranquiliza?— ironizó la pelirosa

— Oh lo olvidaba— Tenten cogió su celular, timbró dos veces antes de que atiendan.

— ¡¿Aló?! ¡Auxilio! ¡Una loca me persigue y cree que soy mujer!— gritó el pelinegro agitado.

— Sí, sí claro. ¿Sai? Cariño soy Tenten – Empezó con una voz fría, seductora, pero malévola — Escucha baby, las cosas son así: Lleva a Ino a su casa, quédate si quieres, come algo. No importa lo que hagas, solo no te atrevas a volver, ni dejes que ella lo haga. Depende de eso si quieres ver a tu _**amada**_ Peggy— rió haciendo énfasis en la palabra amada y sin más colgó.

— Eres mala cuando quieres— dijo con una mirada cómplice Sakura.

—Sí, lo sé. Es un don. Ahora iré a buscar a mi amorcito— cambió su tono a uno dulce y salió corriendo de allí.

**Fin del Flash Back**

— Así que luego de eso, Sai te llevó a casa y te hizo pasar con la excusa de contarte el secreto, pero al llegar a la sala ya estabas dormida— finalizó la peli azul tras el teléfono.

— ¿Co-Cómo sabes eso?— preguntó la chica sonrojada por lo que acababa de oír.

— Hable con él más temprano. Ahora tranquilízate, tomate el café y listo. ¿De acuerdo Ino-chan?— habló dulce —Ahora tengo que cortar, tengo que llamar a los demás— sin más la joven cortó la llamada.

— ¡No Hina-chan! ¡No me dejes!— gritó la chica, pero el sonido del Tu-Tu, la hizo darse cuenta que su amiga ya no estaba.

— ¡¿Qué me hiciste?!— gritó.

— ¡Y vuelta con lo mismo histérica! ¡No te hice nada! ¡Y nunca lo haría!— gritó el chico de gafas— ¡A ti no te toco ni con traje radiactivo!—

— ¡Y yo ni con un rayo láser, Idiota!—

— ¡Histérica!

— ¡Imbécil!

— ¡Loca!

— ¡Pervertido!

— ¡Lunática!-

— ¡Depravado!

— ¡Enferma!

— T-tú… ¡I-In-in-inverbesil!-

— ¡Boba! ¡Eso ni existe!

— ¡¿Y a ti que te importa?!

— ¡Frenética!

— ¡Tarado!

— ¡Lenta!

— ¡Dormido!

— ¡¿Quieres una tostada?!

— ¡Sí quiero!- y sin más, ambos se sentaron a seguir con su desayuno.

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de allí.

El sonido del celular vibrando sobre la mesita de noche, sacó a la joven de sus más profundos sueños. Sin siquiera abrir los ojos, cogió la almohada y se la colocó encima de la cabeza, para poder cubrir sus oídos e impedir que el sonido la siga molestando, se acurrucó más entre las sábanas y frazadas, y volvió a intentar dormirse. El celular se detuvo pero el silencio le duró poco, nuevamente siguió sonando. Las primeras cuatro veces, lo ignoró pero finalmente se dignó a contestar. Con pesadez, estiro el brazo por debajo de las sábanas y lo sacó para coger el celular, lo llevó hasta ella su rostro y abrió un ojo para leer la pantalla: "Kankuro"

― ¿Y ahora que quiere este idiota?- en ese momento, la llamada pareció cortarse, Sakura observó

las llamadas perdidas: "6 llamadas perdidas de Kankuro". ― ¿Qué le pasa a este sujeto? – se preguntó, pero decidió no prestar atención y sin más, dejó el celular a un lado y volvió a dormir. Nuevamente el sonido estresante del celular en vibración la interrumpió. La joven ya fastidiada contestó – ¡¿Qué demonios quieres?!

―Amorcito, ¿estás despierta? – escuchó del otro lado. Sin duda era la voz de Kankuro, pero el tono meloso, hizo dudar a la chica.

― ¡¿Cómo no voy a estarlo si no me has dejado dormir, maldito idiota?! ¡¿Y a qué viene eso de Amorcito?!

―Mi cosita linda, ¿ya no te acuerdas de lo que pasó ayer?

― ¿Ayer?- preguntó la joven intentando acordarse, sin embargo, le fue inútil. Tenía pequeños recuerdos, pero nada se unía para conseguir una idea concreta. Lo último que recordaba era que intentaba detener a Sai para que no saliera a cantar, por lo que lo mandaba a traer bebidas a cada dos por tres. Luego recordaba que logró hacer que Sai se llevara a Ino con la ayuda de Tenten para después ir a la mesa por unos tragos y de ahí no recordaba más.

― ¿Q-qué pasó ayer?- temió preguntar la pelirosa.

―Sakurita, corazón… ¿Cómo no recuerdas nuestro juramento de amor eterno y nuestros tatuajes como prueba de ello?-

-¡¿De qué rayos hablas?!- se exaltó la oji jade, sin pensarlo paseo su mirada por todo su cuerpo visible: piernas, muñecas, abdomen, brazos y finalmente encontró a lo que se refería el castaño tras el teléfono. En su hombro derecho tenía escrito las iniciales: K+S encerrados en un corazón y un escrito que decía: Amor por siempre.

― ¡¿Cuándo me hice esto?!-gritó la joven. –Yo no pude haber hecho esto ¿acaso me drogaste o algo? – preguntó irritada.

― ¿De qué hablas? Si fuiste tú la que me besó apasionadamente y me propusiste que nos casemos y todo eso… Jajaja amor, eres muy graciosa.

― _**¿Qué demonios pasó ayer? – **_pensó algo aterrada por sus acciones del día anterior.

― ¿Estás bien cerecito?- preguntó.

― ¡No me digas así! ¡Es asqueroso! – gritó.

―Entonces ¿cómo?... ¿Esposita mía? – La joven abrió los ojos de sorpresa. ¿Él acababa de decir Esposita? con temor dirigió su mirada a su mano derecha y allí, justo en el dedo anular, tenía un anillo dorado con una piedra brillante, que lógicamente era de fantasía. Sakura se quedó helada unos segundos…y de pronto soltó un grito que retumbó en todo el edificio.

-¿Estás bien amorcito? ¿Quieres que vaya por ti? Te llevaré chocolate-y antes de que la joven diga algo, el muchacho había cortado.  
>―<em><strong>No recuerdo nada, ¿Qué hice ayer? – <strong>_se dijo a sí misma, y de repente, el sonido del celular volvió a despertarla de sus pensamientos, diviso la pantalla algo asustada y vio que el nombre de Hinata aparecía. Era una señal del cielo.

―Hinata, tal vez ella me pueda decir que pasó ayer… – se dijo y sin más le contestó.

― ¿Sakura? ¿Estás bien, amiga?- preguntó la peli azul por el otro lado.

―S-si…más o menos en realidad… − admitió la joven aún en shock – Solo una pequeña cosa… ¡¿Me puedes explicar porque demonios Kankuro dice que soy su esposa?! – gritó descontrolada.

―Ah…eso… bueno, lo que sucedió fue…- la peli azul empezó a contarle lo que había sucedido con su amiga en la noche anterior.

**Flash Back**

El sonido estridente de la discoteca seguía manteniéndose, la gente gritaba, bailaba y disfrutaba lo que llamaban: "La hora Loca", mientras que el grupo _**Teens **_de Naruto estaban en caída.

La Peli azul soltó un suspiro. Ya había pasado como una hora desde que Naruto había salido del local a paso de maratón y al parecer, Sasuke se había ido con él ya que no lo veía más.

―Nunca más van a querer venir- dijo haciendo un mohín. –Y pensar que todo había comenzado bien- se reprochó. Bueno, era verdad lo que decía, Naruto había estado de maravilla hasta que llegó el idiota de Neji a darle la "bomba" y lo hiciera hacer el Papelón –con P mayúscula, cabe resaltar – y bueno Sasuke, ella estaba segura de que lo había visto con una chica muy linda pero luego lo perdió tan rápido como lo vio. Soltó otro suspiro. Según Sakura y Tenten habían logrado deshacerse de Ino y Sai en un plan en conjunto usando un disfraz de ella misma y ahora, ella se encontraba en "plan vigilancia".

―Kishi nos va a matar – se dijo mientras dibujaba una sonrisita en su rostro. Ella ya se estaba acostumbrando a ser una de las únicas sobrevivientes luego de una de sus típicas salidas; con la última Gran fiesta, fue nombrada _**la amiga elegida**_, y aunque ella no manejaba se tomaba enserio el título. Pero no era necesario no tomar, bastaba con estar más consiente que el resto y eso lo cumplía a la perfección, con tanto ajetreo el alcohol consumido no había hecho efecto en ella.

Volteó la mirada un par de veces para ver a su alrededor y lucía tan catastrófico como lo leerán a continuación.

En la mesa en donde estaban el reparto de actores solo había tres personas. Shikamaru, que se encontraba encima de la mesa gritando algunos poemas que le dice Romeo a Julieta en la obra cumbre de Shakespeare. Temari, se encontraba intentando hacer que se baje de la mesa pero era un intento fallido, pero parecía disfrutar el hecho de que su amado le dedicara toda una escena y ella no estaba del todo sana, no, ella estaba toda sonrosada y no por la vergüenza, sino producto del vodka y whisky que su amado había insistido que tomara como un ritual de amor: Algo así como cruzar copas y dedicarse amor eterno. Y la última persona era Neji, que se encontraba recostado bajo la mesa, con solo los pies fuera de esta.

Hinata sintió de pronto unas ganas inmensas de reír combinadas con las ganas de salir corriendo del lugar y negarlo todo ante Kishimoto, pero no lo haría. De pronto, sintió un frío en su mejilla, lo que la hizo apartarse de un salto.

―Tranquila Hina-hip- To-todo está bien – Dijo una Sakura tambaleándose. Tenía las mejillas rojas y en su mano, cargaba una lata de cerveza, que era con lo que había asustado a la ojiperla.

―Sakura, ¿no crees que ya es suficiente?- preguntó un tanto preocupada.

― ¡YO TE DIRÉ CUANDO SEA SUFICIENTE! – gritó la joven antes de casi perder el equilibrio, siendo detenida por Hinata que la cogió del brazo.

―Sakura, enserio. Aunque sea toma asiento- insistió la muchacha, empezando a caminar con ella del hombro.

― ¡Oh de acuerdo! – Caminaron hasta la mesa y tomaron asiento, obviando a Shikamaru que ahora, empezaba a hacer el papel de Julieta.

― ¿Por qué has tomado tanto? – preguntó la peli azul.

―Y-yo estoy bien, no estoy ebria – se defendió la pelirosa.

―Tú argumento no es válido cuando lo dices con voz a penas entendible, Saku – corrigió la chica mientras le quitaba la lata.

―La culpa la tiene ese idiota- soltó

― ¿Quién?

―El- el idiota ese… de nombre ¿Cómo era? ¡Ah, sí! Sasuke.. ¿Ujida? O era ¿Chiwa?

―Querras decir Uchiha – la pelinegra tenía una visible gota resbalando por su cabeza ante las palabras de su amiga.

― Chiwa, Okiwa, Katsumoto… ¡Da igual! Es del mismo imbécil del que hablamos – murmura renegando.

―Oh ¿enserio? ¿Y qué tiene que ver Sasuke en todo esto? – preguntó con voz calmada. La peliazul conocía muy bien los sentimientos de su amiga, a pesar de que ella se pasara la vida intentando negarlo, sentía algo por el chico tímido de cabellos negros.

― ¡ES UNA NENITA!

― ¿nenita?

― ¡NENITA DIJE! Me odia – de repente, la voz se le entrecortó, Hinata le dedicó una mirada y vio como los ojos de la pelirosa se le cristalizaban, empezando a llorar.

―No llores Sakura, Sasuke se daría cuenta si le dijeras…

― ¡No me importa! ¡Yo-yo buscaré a un hombre! ¡No a una Nenita! – dijo poniéndose de pie.

Para suerte o quizá una broma del destino, en ese momento una escena curiosa sucedía frente a las dos jóvenes.

Kankuro se había sobrepasado con copas e intentaba ligar con un par de chicas, todo parecía bien, hasta que pasaron unos mozos y las chicas cogieron las copas, y se la echaron en la cabeza.

Luego se giró y empezó a perseguir a otra rubia, finalmente y por vencido, con la marca de una cachetada y todo empapado, se acercó a las dos muchachas.

Iba a decir algo, pero Sakura se tiró sus brazos.

-¡Tú eres un idiota, pero más hombre que…¡ESE! – gritó antes de plantarle un beso en los labios.

-Oh oh, eso no está nada bien – Hinata se apresuró a levantarse pero era demasiado tarde. Kankuro ya tenía los ojos en forma de corazón y el alma parecía haber dejado su cuerpo, mientras que Sakura empezaba a balbucear cosas con relación a su venganza vengativa contra el Uchiha.

― ¡Sakura!- gritó, la joven.

― ¡Hinata!- gritó en tono de respuesta la chica con una risilla.

―Sakura ¿quieres venir por favor?- llamó, pero Kankuro ya consciente, cargó a la oji jade en sus brazos y empezó a saltar.

― ¡Boda!- gritó el castaño.

― ¿Boda?- Sakura lo miró anonadada milésimas de segundos antes de soltar un grito.

― ¡Boda! – repite el emocionado.

― ¡¿Cómo que boda?!- gritó Hinata.

―Serás la madrina Hinata- saltó Kankuro antes de correr a quién sabe dónde. Hinata iba a seguirlos pero fue entretenida con _**otro de los líos **_**–** Suspiró nuevamente. En verdad ese trabajo era muy pesado y la próxima se lo pensaría cuatro veces antes de aceptar ser _**la amiga elegida**_.

**Fin del Flash Back**

―Cuando los volví a ver, tenías ese anillo de plástico de una de las maquinitas de fuera de la discoteca, habías cogido un plumón de la barra y te habías hecho un tatuaje, y balbuceabas algo de que sería tu venganza máxima.

― ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Se puede saber cómo hago ahora para deshacerme de Kankuro?- preguntó la joven tirándose de espaldas a su cama nuevamente.

―No lo sé, pero intenta no ser tan dura, el pobre se ilusionó y ya sabes cómo es su suerte en el amor – suspiro Hinata, ella ya habia visto mucho a ese pobre chico con el corazón roto.

― ¿Y a mí que me importa? ¿Cómo se va a creer tal cosa?

―No lo sé, sabes cómo es él.

La joven soltó un suspiro, largo y profundo…Abrió los ojos de golpe. –Hinata- llamó

―Dime

― ¿Quién nos casó?- preguntó la chica.

―Oh, por eso no te preocupes, las personas que los casaron fueron Chouji y Shino, iba a hacer el chico de la barra pero ellos aparecieron diciendo que tenían que tener ese gran honor por ser los, ya sabes, los más más, populares, reconocidos, como quieras llamarlos- rió la joven –Por eso no le vi caso a detenerlos.

―Ya no te burles – de repente el timbre sonó. –Ahí está él.

―Yo también te dejo, tengo que llamar a los demás.

―De acuerdo, nos vemos.

―Oh, Sakura.

― ¿Qué?

―Enserio, no seas mala.

― ¡Nunca soy mala!- refutó la joven

―Sakura- dijo Hinata con la típica voz de: "Oh por favor Sakura"

―De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Nos vemos – sin más colgó el teléfono.

El timbre volvió a sonar, la chica se colocó de pie sintiendo una punzada en la cabeza,esa combinación de trago iba a durar todo el santo día.

Se acercó a la puerta de su apartamento, tenía el cabello despeinado y estaba con su pijama que consistía de un short y un polo de tiras color rosa.

El timbre volvió a sonar con insistencia.

― ¡Ya voy! – gritó, abrió y se encontró cara a cara con un joven de cabellos castaños, traía unos jeans y un polo de color negro con una sudadera ploma. Llevaba zapatillas y en su mano chocolates. Sakura le echó una mirada, se sacó el anillo.

― ¡Sakurita mi amor! – dijo en tono meloso el castaño estirando los labios, a Sakura la recorrió un escalofrío y cerró la puerta de golpe.

En su mente, la imagen de Hinata regañándola se apareció. _**–"¡Sakura! ¡No seas mala!" – **_Oh maldito inner que se parecía al de ella en la serie.

-Ok. Ok, paciencia – respiró hondo y abrió nuevamente la puerta.

-Cerecito ¿qué pa…? – el joven fue cortado por la mano de Sakura encima de los labios.

―No vuelvas a llamarme así – dijo con voz amenazante. –Ahora, al grano. Lo que pasó ayer…supéralo no fue real y no lo será ni en esta ni en ninguna otra.

―Pero cariño, nuestro amor es duradero y tenemos esto que lo prueba – dijo señalando el anillo en su dedo, que resultó ser un plástico de una botella.

Sakura suspiró, esto sería algo complicado.

―A ver… Kankuro, ayer lo que pasó fue producto del alcohol, nos casaron dos idiotas con gran ego y tu anillo no es más que un plástico de una botella.

―Pero corazoncito, nosotros hemos sido unidos por el destino. Tú eres mi media naranja – Sakura empezaba a estresarse, las palabras melosas, el fondo de flores y corazones, y el aura de "melosidad" de Kankuro era demasiado para esa mañana.

―Te lo resumo: fue el trago. Toma el anillo, dame los chocolates y volvamos a ser como siempre. Yo seré la chica rebelde sin querer saber nada de la vida, tú serás el raro hermano de una amiga y un raro compañero de trabajo que tiene muy mala suerte en el amor – dijo eso mientras le daba el anillo y le sacaba la caja de chocolates. Al principio lo medito, pero eran Chocolates Amorette* uno de los chocolates más ricos del mundo.

―Pero…pero… – el chico empezó a colocar cara de perrito triste. Él ya veía venir eso y realmente no le dolía, pero luchaba por mantener una relación más de un día.

―Ok, hagamos esto – Sakura miró a ambos lados y lo jaló hacia su departamento.

―Te propongo algo – Kankuro le dedicó una mirada de ingenuidad. –Mi vecina es una chica muy simpática, estudiosa y con un aire de niña cursi que espera a su príncipe azul. Te propongo ayudarte con ella si me dejas en paz ¿te parece? – La pelirosa rogaba que el castaño se tragara esa excusa.

― ¡De acuerdo!- dijo sin más.

―Bueno, entonces…- Sakura le tendió la mano y este la tomó –Es un trato, estamos oficialmente divorciados – Sonrio al pensar que habia recuperado su soltería.

―Ahora… – La pelirosa se acercó a la puerta y la abrió.

―Segura que entre nosotros… – empezó a sugerir el joven.

―Nunca en la vida – atajó la muchacha mientras este salía.

― ¿Me devuelves los chocolates? – pregunto esperanzado.

―Ni en sueños, me los trajiste cuando éramos esposos, por lo tanto me lo quedo. Adiós- Alzo la mano en señal de despedida y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro cerró la puerta.

.

.

.

Fin del Capitulo

* * *

><p>¿Que tal? ¿les gusto? Eso esperamos nosotras! Esperemos no quieran matarnos por la gran demora de este capitulo, no crean que vamos abandonar este fic no, no no y NO. Ahora mas que nunca estamos inspiradas, de hecho en este tiempo de ausencia hemos avanzado en el fic y pues nada mas. Esperemos sus hermosos y lindos reviews que nos animen a seguir adelante tanto a Xiyozaqui y a mi , ¡enserio no saben como nos emociona!, al igual que sus alertas y favoritos.<p>

Proximo capitulo pronto! Ya saben depende de ustedes ;)

Bye bye!


	6. Chapter 6: ¿Que paso ayer? (III)

Naruto Shippuden y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

La historia pertenece a Keylove14 y Xiyozaqui

.

.

.

¡Sin mas disfruten y perdonen el retraso, de nuevo!

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué paso ayer?<strong>

**Parte (III)**

El sol se colocaba en lo alto anunciado el medio día, la peli azul se encontraba recostada en su sillón con la televisión encendida en un canal local, tenía el teléfono encima de su rostro y revisaba la agenda.

―A ver… Naruto, listo. Por ende, Sasuke también. Ino y Sai, Sakura y Kankuro… ¡Oh rayos!- dejó el

Teléfono y se recostó un rato. ¡No era posible! Se había pasado la mañana entera hablando por teléfono y aun le faltaba la mitad de chicos. Lo que le cansaba no era narrar la historia, todo lo contrario, le divertía las situaciones cómicas que habían protagonizado sus amigos. Lo que dolía era el crédito del teléfono que se gastaba con cada llamada. Llamaría de su casa, pero, se había mudado no hacía mucho y aún no instalaban ni la línea, ni el cable, ni el internet. Suspiró.

En ese momento, su celular empezó a sonar con el éxito de: Jitensha, el ending número 13 de Naruto Shippuden en donde ella era la protagonista y la vocalista de aquella rídicula canción que había grabado bajo presión del grandísimo… Kishimoto. En fin, era una mala tonada pero era divertida y pegajosa.

En el identificador se vislumbraba el nombre de Temari y la imagen de la joven aparecía con una gran sonrisa. Hinata contestó.

―Temari ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó con tono de preocupación.

―Bien Hina-chan, llamaba para ver cómo estabas tú – sonó la voz tímida, dulce y suave de la rubia.

―Yo estoy excelente, los que me preocupaban eran los demás – admitió la chica.

―Es verdad ¿Qué sabes de ellos?

―Naruto y Sasuke, bien. Ino y Sai no se matarán, y Sakura se divorciará de Kankuro.

― ¿Qué? ¿En qué momento se casó mi hermano? – Preguntó la joven notoriamente sorprendida.

―Oh bueno, más o menos, cuando hacías la escena del balcón de romeo y Julieta con Shikamaru, solo que él era Julieta – rió la peli azul.

― ¡Hina-chan! ¡No te burles, fue vergonzoso!

―Así que si te acuerdas – dijo divertida

― ¡Claro que sí! ¡Yo no había tomado tanto! Además…

―Sé que te divertías Temari y no me vengas con esa excusa.

―Bueno sí, tienes razón – admitió

― ¿Y cómo llegaron? Luego del "asombroso" y fallido escape, no te vi más.

.

.

.

.

.

_**¡STOP! **_

Tenía que hacer una pausar en este momento, la joven no pudo contener las ganas de reír al recordar la manera en que terminaron las cosas.

**Flash back**

El reloj marcaba las 5am y las puertas de la discoteca estaban por cerrarse, los únicos que quedaban allí era la mitad del elenco de Teens de Naruto, casi todos seminconscientes, una casi viva y la última, sobreviviendo con todo.

Tenten jalaba a Neji de debajo de la mesa, diciéndole que tenían que irse, pero esté se resistía abrazando la base de la misma y gritando: ¡Un minuto más mami! ¡Cinco minutos más mamá!

Shikamaru tambaleando mientras se apoyaba en Temari que lo intentaba poner en pie y este solo reía y la apachurraba contra sí diciéndole cosas acarameladas que no hacían más que ruborizar a la rubia. Sakura que le ordenaba a Kankuro que la cargase en la espalda como caballito y lo mandaba a correr de un lado al otro, Chouji y Shino que por fin se habían calmado con el club de fans y se habían dignado a acercarse al grupo. Solo quedaban ellos y un par de grupo más de personas.

Hinata observó el cielo por una de las ventanas altas del lugar. Rayos, estaba amaneciendo y eso significaba que la prensa no tardaría.

― ¡Escuchen! – llamó, como milagro y a sorpresa, todos dejaron de hacer lo que hacían y le dedicaron una mirada a la muchacha. —Tenemos que salir de aquí, deduzco que los periodistas ya vienen – dijo y como arte de magia, el ruido inigualable de cámaras y de una aglomeración de personas se hizo presente. _**Oh sí**_, los habían reconocido por fin y los periodistas estaban allí, preparados para tomar las imágenes más vergonzosas y las historias más dignas de ser sacadas a la luz. ¡Kishi lo había avisado! ¡Lo había advertido! ¡Tenía que hacer algo!

―Tenemos que salir de aquí… Usemos el plan J de escape- dijo firme. Sí, tenían un abecedario de planes para escapes, se nota que no era la primera vez ¿verdad? Bueno, después de casi diez años con las mismas personas, ya era cosa obvia lo que podría suceder.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza. Chouji y Shino eran la distracción perfecta, no estaban _**ebrios**_ y ya había pasado más de una hora sin atención que necesitaban, así que eran ideales para el trabajo, siempre lo eran. Mientras tanto, todos se escabullirían por la puerta trasera, la cual fue abierta gracias a las habilidades de Tenten con una lima y un rizador de pestañas, cómo dice: _**Nunca subestimes al maquillaje. **_

Todo el plan iba perfecto, Chouji y Shino habían salido a llamar la atención de los periodistas, los cuales parecieron algo desanimados, ya habían tenido suficiente de esos dos, después de todo, llamaban para todo a la prensa…en cambio, noticias jugosas de los otros miembros del elenco, eso... _**si era **_noticia y de la buena.

Se camuflaron y salieron por la puerta trasera que llevaba a un callejón que daba a la calle principal, de ahí era solo ir derecho a dos cuadras, en donde Hinata tenía esperando a la limo para poder llevarlos a casa. Pero algo salió mal, cuando iban saliendo por el callejón, el grito de uno de los periodistas se hizo presente. — ¡Ahí están!

Demonios, llegó el momento de correr, por suerte todas tenían experiencia en correr con tacos, cómo ya se dijo, tantos años de práctica. Lo malo, era cargar con los ebrios.

Empezaron a correr peor que cucarachas. Hinata ya había cruzado la calle, cuando escuchó el ajetreo.

― ¡Ay no! – Así, los perdió de vista. El chofer se le acercó y ella accedió a entrar a la limosina, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada a los caminos por donde sus amigos se habían ido. Entró y se sentó, mientras esta empezaba la marcha.

-¿Cómo se enteraron? – en eso, un pitido como una campana llamó su atención. Bajó la vista al bolso y sacó su iphone. Era una notificación de Twitter.

** Tenten Ama** TenfabulousAma ¡Y la diversión continúa! ¡Escape de la discodeclase elenconarutoshippudenteens ¡Nos fugamos por la puerta trasera y los bobos ni se entran! #cool.

Hinata sonrió, pero era de aquellas risas nerviosas de _¡Esto tiene que ser una broma!_ Ni siquiera sabía si todo ese mensaje entraba en los 140 caracteres que ordenaba la red social. Ahora ya sabía por qué no había resultado el plan, pero ya que… No podía hacer nada, más que esperar a que todos se despierten y empezar a ubicarlos.

**Fin del Flash Back.**

Temari también había tomado unos segundos para recodar y respondió – No pasó mucho. Dejé a Shikamaru en su casa y me regresé a la mía.

―Bueno, es bueno saber eso. ¿De los demás que sabes?-

―Tenten me llamó hacía unos momentos, me dijo que se había despertado en un jardín con Neji de colchón, pero por suerte para ella, no había nadie a esa hora, así que arrastró a Neji, imagino que literalmente, hasta su departamento y lo dejó allí.

―Ya veo. ¡Mi hermano es un tonto! Por su culpa, Naruto salió corriendo. – Suspiro – los hermanos sí que son un dolor de cabeza.

―Dímelo a mí, uno de ellos se casó y el otro…- en aquel momento hubo un silencio total,tan profundo que si un alfiler se hubiera caído lo hubieran oído. Ruidos externos se apagaron. En aquel momento caían en cuenta de la ausencia de alguien en la habitación.

.

.

.

―Hi-Hina… ¿Sabes algo de Gaara?

―Eso mismo te iba a preguntar, Temari…

―La última vez que lo vi fue en la mesa… fue por un trago y luego… no sé más- dijo la rubia con tono de preocupación.

En ese momento, como por arte de magia el noticiero recobró el sonido que ambas muchachas habían omitido

―La marcha a favor de las áreas verdes que empezó a altas horas de la noche del día de ayer por un grupo de pacifistas, ha tomado un giro inesperado. La marcha era petición de no derribar uno de los más viejos árboles de la ciudad que se encontraba en el parque central, el cual, iba a ser arrancado para empezar la construcción de nuevos edificios. Sin embargo, lo que parecía una campaña pacifica en la que todos se tomaban de las manos, se transformó en una situación de vida o muerte cuando uno de los manifestantes se ató con cadenas al árbol llevando a varios a seguirlo, mientras otros empezaban a ser dispersados por chorros de agua lanzados por la policía. Vamos en vivo con nuestra periodista.

―Buenas Frank, me encuentro a solo pasos de lo que parece ser una lucha al favor de la naturaleza. Todo iba bien, un grupo de los manifestantes aceptó hablar con los dueños del terreno y aclarar, sin embargo, no se llegó a nada y los dueños empezaron a amenazar, fue allí cuando uno de los manifestantes se colocó frente al árbol y se ató, seguido por otros pocos. En estos momentos, la policía ha dado un ultimátum de diez minutos. –Si no proceden a liberarse a las buenas, será por la manera difícil- determinó el oficial al mando. Aquí una toma de los manifestantes.

Los ojos de sorpresa de Temari se agrandaron.

―Hi-Hina-chan ¿Estás viendo las noticias?

―Sí, lo acabo de ver

― ¿Q-que haremos?-

―Yo me encargo, enviaré a alguien por él- determinó la joven. –Pero quiero saber cómo fue que terminó así

―A mí también me encantaría oírlo.

―Espera…tengo una idea. Te llamo en un minuto –sin más la peli azul cortó el teléfono, mientras la rubia no dejaba de observar la televisión. Porque, como se debieron dar cuenta… Entre los manifestantes atados, justo en el medio. Se encontraba Gaara, con el torso descubierto y descalzo, soltando una sarta de palabras que será mejor no escribir, ya que es una historia para toda la familia.

Por otro lado, la peli azul decidió investigar un poco más la situación, por lo que decidió llamar a la discoteca y pedir comunicarse con los guardianes de aquella noche, y esto fue lo que se enteró.

**Flash Back**

― ¿A dónde vas Gaara-nii?- preguntó la rubia mientras observaba como su hermano menor se colocaba de pie y se disponía a marcharse.

―No te importa –respondió cortante

― ¿Disculpa?- claramente esa respuesta no era la que esperaba. Gaara empezó a sudar frío. Sabía que su hermana era un pan de amor, que nunca se molestaba y a pesar de ser la viva imagen de la timidez podía dar miedo si quería y más aún cuando se enojaba por algo que él o Kankuro hacían, aun así se armó de valor y se dispuso a contestar. Temari lo observaba con un semblante tranquilo pero algo anonadado.

―So-soy un rebelde ¡Y los rebeldes hacemos lo que queremos!- dijo acomodándose la chaqueta de cuero.

― ¿Enserio? – reto Temari sin inmutarse si quiera, seguía teniendo el semblante tranquilo y la voz suave. Gaara la observó de reojo. Duraron unos segundos, Temari no dejaba de sonreír y él ya había empezado a temblar. ¡Oh, el poder de ser la hermana mayor!

―I-iré a la barra.

―Oh de acuerdo

― ¡Julieta! – en aquel momento Temari fue _**arrastrada**_ literalmente, por su querido novio al centro de la pista de baile, lo que aprovechó el pelirrojo antes de salir de la vista.

Se dirigió a la barra pensando en el por qué nadie lo tomaba enserio, cuando oyó un barullo que sobresaltaba entre la música de la discoteca, como se encontraba cerca de la puerta se aproximó y estiró el cuello para ver lo que sucedía. En plena noche, con antorchas y carteles un grupo de manifestantes realizaban una marcha: — ¡NO DEJAREMOS QUE NOS PISEN DE NUEVO! ¡HAGANSE ESCUCHAR! ¡SOMOS IMPORTANTES! ¡HAREMOS QUE NOS TOMEN ENSERIO! ¡SALVEN AL PLANETA! ¡VIVA LA VIDA VERDE! — fueron algunas de las frases que empezaron a retumbar entre la cabeza del pelirrojo. Sí, sí, sí, eso era lo que necesitaba. Hacerse escuchar, que lo valoren y había encontrado la forma de cómo hacerlo. Quizá Shikamaru tenía razón y los astros lo habían escuchado. Sin más, se aproximó a la entrada y salió a paso veloz.

― ¿Se retira señor? – preguntó uno de los gorditos que cuidan la entrada.

Pero Gaara parecía hipnotizado.

―Déjeme ponerle un sello para saber que ustedes estaba aquí, por si desea regresar…- dijo el otro, pero para cuando acabó Gaara ya se encontraba en la marcha, con un polo de colores fosforescentes con diseños sicodélicos, un pantalón caqui, una cinta en la frente y el símbolo de Peace&Love en el cuello. ¿De dónde lo sacó? Ni idea, quizá la tienda _**Hippie/Retro/Vintage**_ que se encontraba al frente de la discoteca con un cartel de: _**"Atención las 24hrs al día"**_ podrían dar una pista.

Los dos guardianes se quedaron observando la escena un tanto atontados ¿Qué había sucedido? No sabían, pero era seguro que esa noche nada había sido normal: Habían tenido que lidiar con paparazis, dos jóvenes que pedían que sean sus guardaespaldas privados, dos locos saliendo corriendo de la discoteca, entre otras cosas. Decidieron ignorar y seguir con lo suyo.

**Fin del Flash Back. **

El teléfono volvió a sonar, la rubia contestó rápidamente:

― ¿Hina-chan? ¿Sabes algo de Gaara? Los 10 minutos ya van a pasar

―No te preocupes Temari, ya hablé con mi gente, lo estarán llevando a tu casa en unos momentos, me avisaran cuando lo tengan. Por cierto, ya sé lo que pasó.

― ¿Enserio?

―Sí –la peli azul le contó todo a Temari, quién no pude dejar de suspirar.

―Y eso fue lo que pasó…

―Gaara-kun…-murmuró.

―Temari, me acaban de avisar que ya llegaron al lugar, pero Gaara no se digna a salir, piden permiso para usar… Ya sabes, _**las malas maneras**_

―Bueno…creo que si no hay opción

―De acuerdo, les digo.

La rubia suspiró, al menos ya más tranquila, su hermanito sería traído a su casa…a las buenas o a las malas, pero llegaría.

―Bueno Hina, gracias enserio. Ahora si te dejo. Nos vemos- sin más la joven espero a que la peli azul conteste la despedida y colgó.

La rubia suspiró, al menos ya más tranquila, su hermanito sería traído a su casa…a las buenas o a las malas, pero llegaría.

―Ya están: Naruto, Sasuke, Ino, Sai, Sakura, Kankuro, Temari, Shikamaru, Gaara…faltan dos.

La joven cogió el celular y entro a Twitter, buscando en noticias algo sobre el resto.

**Tenten Ama** TenfabulousAma ¡Reviviendo! ¡Pero que reventón el de anoche! #fullparty elenconarutoshippudenteens

¡Eso buscaba! ¡La única manera de comunicarse con ellos! Ahora a chequear las respuestas.

**Chouji Akimichi **Chou_Aki

TenfabulousAma A la hora que revives mujer. ¡Yo que tú no público más!

**Shino Aburame** ShinShin

TenfabulousAma Chou_Aki Dios, ¡Tenten! ¡La reputación querida!

**Tenten Ama** TenfaulousAma

Chou_Aki ShinShin Lo sé darling. Al menos me divertí ¿Y ustedes?

**Chouji Akimichi** Chou_Aki

ShinShin TenfabulousAma De fábula sweety. Ya nos pondremos al día ;).

Bueno, al menos sabía que _**los fabulosos**_ estaban bien, ya no faltaba nadie… Así que ahora…podía descansar en paz. Al menos, hasta pasado el fin de semana.

El hermoso lunes llegó. Muy temprano en la mañana, con sus vasos de café en la mano de todos, cada uno de los miembros del elenco entraba a los sets de grabación, los jóvenes se dirigían sin apuro a su centro de reunión y recreación dentro del set. Allí estaban todos, arreglados, bañados, cómo si su aventura del día viernes no hubiera sucedido…pero no todo estaba igual, sus rostros no estaban pintados con las típicas sonrisas y el barullo diario era opacado por silencios incomodos.

El rubio entro a la habitación junto con el Uchiha, que miraba a todos con ganas de huir. _¿Y si alguien lo había visto?_ Por otro lado, Naruto no quería ni dirigirle la mirada a Hinata por el papelón hecho, Sakura había decidido ignorar a Kankuro por el hecho de que este, se había puesto pesado con "su trato". Ino y Sai se dedicaban miradas de odio, pues al parecer luego del desayuno, Sai intentó ver televisión e Ino lo sacó a escobazos de allí. Shikamaru culpó de todo a los astros y andaba pidiéndole perdón a Temari, puesto que en un acto de justificar su conducta se había arrepentido de haber dicho tales declaraciones públicas, lo que enojó por momento a Temari, pero seguía con el papel, porque le era gracioso. Gaara, tenía una onda _**emo**_, peinado de un lago, todo maquillado – ojos delineados que lo hacían ver como en las serie-, ropa de negro y se había determinado alejar a todo aquel que se acercará a más de un metro. Tenten estaba enojada con Neji por haber dormido en un jardín, según ella, pero la verdad era que se había enterado que Kankuro le había dado Chocolates Amorette a Sakura y Neji no a ella, lo que le había enojado. Neji no entendía nada pero prefería callar y otorgar antes de meter la pata nuevamente. Chouji y Shino, estaban cada uno sumergidos en sus celulares, asegurando que tuvieran noticias sobre ellos y finalmente, Hinata estaba sentada leyendo un libro.

Naruto entró y tomó asiendo en la barra, completamente lejos de la oji perla, que no se percató de la llegada de este, Sasuke, tomó asiento en uno de los muebles frente al televisor. Cuando todo pasó. La puerta se abrió de golpe y aquel sujeto de mediana estatura, cabello negro y gafas apareció.

―Se puede saber… – empezó a decir y de la nada, sacó un megáfono – ¡¿Qué demonios hicieron el viernes?! ¡¿Qué no les advertí de papelones?! – sin más, dejó una columna de revistas sobre la mesa central. Todas tenían encabezados grandes y muy llamativos.

**¡Elenco de Naruto en discoteca!**

**Actores en gran ****escándalo**

**Plan fallido por un Tweet**

**Encontrados en el pasto: Nuevo nido de amor para Tenten Ama y Neji Hyuga **

**Actor celebre encontrado atado en cadenas a un árbol**

**¿Shikakepear: Romeo o Julieta? **

**Neji le dice: ¡No mamá! A Tenten.**

**Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki A hurtadillas: ¿Un romance a voces?**

**Sakura dice Sí. ¡Por fin un acierto para Kankuro!**

**Sherlock persigue a un chico con peluca.**

**Kishimoto-san pierde control sobre sus actores: Elenco Naruto Shippuden hace tremendo espectáculo en Discoteca. **

Y esos eran solo algunos de los muchos titulares que había sobre los jóvenes actores. – ¿Cómo se enteraron de Romeo y Julieta?- preguntó Shikamaru –Eso fue cuando estábamos adentro.

― ¿Nos vieron en el jardín? – gritó Tenten, estaba punto de desfallecer.

― ¿No mamá?- se preguntó Neji mirando a Hinata.

―Te abrazaste a una mesa.

― ¿hurtadillas? – inquirió Tenten viendo a Naruto y Sasuke. -¿Sigue la novelita romántica? Si querían estar solos hubieran avisado- rió sola.

―¡Cállate! –saltó Sasuke pero esta vez no se sorprendieron, pues la atención estaba en las revistas.

―No puede ser… otro Yaoi- suspiró Sakura.

― ¿Te casaste Saku-chan?-preguntó Ino -¿Por qué no me invitaste?

―No fue así

― ¿Cómo supieron todo eso?

― ¿Así que el plan fue amenazado por un Tweet?

― ¡¿Qué demonios?!

― ¿Todo eso pasó cuando no estábamos?

―Suerte que nos fuimos

― ¡Mi reputación!

―Diez titulares y nada de nosotros…

― ¡SILENCIO!- gritó Kishi con el micrófono –No importa cómo se enteraron si fue por culpa de ciertas personas en las redes sociales o por el chisme de cualquiera de las cientos de personas que estaban en la discoteca. ¡HICIERON EL RIDICULO! ¿Cómo afectará esto al rating? – Kishimoto empezó a balbucear cosas para sí – ¡Olvídense de las vacaciones! ¡Olvídense de los feriados! ¡Olvídense de sus vidas! Se la pasaran grabando hasta el fin de temporada y eso, amigos, es pasando dos rellenos y la trama central- el rostro se la había puesto color tomate, dio un último resoplido antes de marcharse con los lentes empañados de la cólera que emanaba.

―Sí que la hicimos- murmuró Ino.

―Bueno, ya fue…

―Cierto – en ese momento, Kishimoto volvió a entrar, paseo dos veces la vista por el lugar.

― ¿Han visto a Kiba? Necesito hablar con él sobre los Akamaru- Nuevamente un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente. Todos movieron la cabeza en forma de negación, como si hubiera sido programado. Kishimoto los miró de arriba abajo y como novia ofendida salió nuevamente cerrando la puerta.

― ¡KIBA!

―Nos olvidamos de él

― ¿Dónde estará?

―¡Empiecen a llamar!

―Dios, pobre de él

― ¿no se puede cuidar solo?

―Por favor Sai, es Kiba de quien hablamos

― ¿Qué le habrá pasado?

Mientras tanto, lejos, muy lejos de allí. El joven castaño abrió los ojos lentamente. Todo parecía un sueño. Recordaba que hacía unos días se encontraba en una fiesta con sus amigos, habían estado tomando un poco, él había salido a bailar con Hinata, de pronto ella se fue con Naruto y él se dispuso a sentar cuando un grupo de chicas se le acercó… le invitaron algo y no recuerda más. Observó a su alrededor, el cuarto era rosado de pies a cabeza y las paredes estaban revestidas con fotos y posters… todas con una misma persona: Él. Abrió los ojos de sorpresa. Era él, viéndose asi mismo, estaban las fotos de los 8 Akamarus que a pesar de ser casi idénticos, él los distinguía y al parecer esa persona también. Había peluches, tazas, carteras, polos, todo, todo de él. Eso ya daba miedo. Intentó colocarse de pie, pero fue imposible, bajó la mirada, tenía el cuerpo atado_. ¿En dónde había terminado?_ Se encontraba sin camisa, lo que empezaba a darle vergüenza.

En eso, la puerta se abrió.

Entro una joven de cabellos pelirrojos cortos, pecas en el rostro y los ojos azules como el mar, tenía dos colitas y una ropa a la antigua, con un delantal. No era fea, pero algo en ella esparcía esencia de locura. Traía una bandeja de comida.

―Oh, estás despierto – se alegró.

― ¿Qui-quien eres tú? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Cuánto llevo aquí?

―Tranquilo, mi nombre es Hana. Hana Motomiya, desde ahora Inuzuka – sonrió mirando a Kiba.

― ¿Cómo dices que dijiste?- preguntó el castaño observando con atención a la joven.

―Sí amor mío, ahora y para siempre, ¡Estaremos juntos!- gritó abrazándolo de sorpresa.

― ¿Qué? ¡NO! ¡SAQUENME DE AQUÍ! – gritó a todo pulmón.

―Es inútil, estamos muy lejos de la ciudad, en el campo…y nadie puede molestarnos – soltó una risita algo perturbadora, mientras cerraba la puerta con pestillo.

―Mis amigas vendrán más tarde, también quieren conocerte.

―De-de-¡Déjame ir! – gritó con ganas de llorar.

― ¡Oww eres adorable! ¡Y eres mío! – volvió a reír.

Kiba se aterró, volvió a gritar a todo pulmón, pero el grito se perdió entre las paredes.

No se preocupen, lo encontraron más tarde ese mismo día. Los guardaespaldas de los chicos rastrearon el GPS que habían instalado en sus ropas, si bueno…Kiba era demasiado adorable y no era la primera vez que lo secuestraban niñas locas. Pero sí, había sido la primera vez que lo secuestraban niñas locas y lo obligaban a disfrazarse de niña y tomar galletas con ellas.

Y eso fue todo lo que sucedió en un típico fin de semana para el elenco de Naruto Shippuden.

* * *

><p>¿Que tal? Espero les haya gustado la conti la verdad la teniamos hecha hace mucho pero decidimos hacerle muchos cambios para que sea mas entretenido para ustedes. Eso igual no es excusa, por ello ¡les perdimos perdón de nuevo!<p>

.

.

.

¿Reviews para estas lindas autoras algo tardonas? ¡Recuerden son gratis!


End file.
